


Оклендский ветер

by pinkpanther



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Drama, Farce, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Окленде начался сезон ветров, и жители вынуждены пережидать непогоду в своих домах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Среда

**Предупреждения:** Все как обычно – Эйдан беспощадно накосячил, а Дину расхлебывать. Обесцененная лексика, курение и алкоголь в наличии. Упоминание психотропных веществ.  
**Краткое содержание:** В Окленде начался сезон ветров, и жители вынуждены пережидать непогоду в своих домах.  
**Примечание:** В основу сюжета легло фото из инстаграмма Эммета Скилтона и заявка RPF-fest 3.10 ЭйДин: «Во время съемок у них завязались отношения, Дин был серьезно влюблен, а для Эйдана это был скорее эксперимент. Через пару лет после расставания Эйдан понимает, что ничего более настоящего у него в жизни не было, и хочет вернуть Дина, который не воспринимает его попытки всерьез». Таймлайн 2012 год.

ОКЛЕНДСКИЙ ВЕТЕР

__  
– Что можно сделать, когда приходит любовь?  
– Ничего.  
«Декамерон» реж. П. и В. Тавиани.

 

 _Среда_  
Первым появился Адам с пухлой тетрадью подмышкой. Почти сразу за ним, грохоча ботинками, ввалился мой младший брат. Следом, как послушные монашки, шли две его небритые овцы – Милли и Ванилли, за ними осторожно семенили Колумб и Эйдан – соседские коты, спасающиеся от ветра и вовремя заприметившие открытую входную дверь. Замыкал шествие мой пес Бэтмен, как верный пастырь, зорко бдящий за стадом, бредущим в землю обетованную. 

Дом тут же оживился – брат искал место для своего Ноева ковчега, требуя запереть котов в чулане, дабы они не пожрали овец, распихивал запасы овечьего корма по углам и громко возмущался, почему до сих пор мы не заколотили ставни на окнах. Овцы же, игнорируя увещевания Бретта и домогания Колумба, пристально (и я бы даже сказал кровожадно) рассматривали обомлевшего Адама. 

– Дин..? Дин, пожалуйста… – голос у Адама дрожал совсем по–овечьи, а тетрадь, выставленная вперед, вряд ли могла послужить надежным щитом. – Дин, скажи им!

– Бе–бе, барашек? Овца никогда не предаст овцу?

Адам посмотрел таким охреневшим взглядом, полным безумного отчаянья, что я пришел к выводу – фильма этого он не видел и шутку не оценил. Ну и ладно, подумаешь. Мысли мои в тот момент были заняты совсем другим – Эйдан терся об мои ноги самым влюбленнейшим образом, усыпляя бдительность. Но я не дурак, и уже знал, что к чему – еще пара минут и мелкий полинявший ублюдок вцепится мне в ногу. В такой ситуации бдительность нельзя терять ни секунды – не дожидаясь подлой атаки, я сразу пнул его под зад в направлении кухни, где брат с энтузиазмом грохотал кастрюлями и сковородками.

А овцы тем временем продолжали наступать на Адама, тесня его к дивану. Сам я когда–то тоже был предметом их нездорового интереса, но меня тогда спас Бэтмен. Теперь–то они моего пса не боятся, и как средство противоовечьей защиты он стал совершенно бесполезен, скорее уж будет с ними заодно.

– Попроси Бретта. Он отлично ладит с овцами.

Адам тоненько затянул из своего угла «Бре–э–эт», наверняка тут же записав его в овечьи боги. Не удивлюсь, если так оно в итоге и окажется. Еще в детстве постоянно таскал ягнят у соседей, отчего мне приходилось краснеть каждый раз, возвращая их назад, разрисованных цветными фломастерами.

Пока мой братец строил из себя героя, приманивая Милли и Ванилли кукурузой, на улице посигналили. Это приехал Бен, мой друг и коллега по съемкам, его–то я и ждал. Раз сигналил – значит, привез пиво, и не один ящик. Затариться выпивкой – первое, что нужно делать в сезон ветров, ибо в ближайшую неделю из дома нам не выйти.

Когда я уже почти открыл дверь, случилось оно – Эйдан вцепился в мою лодыжку, с остервенением раздирая ее задними лапами. Вот, а я что говорил? С этим котом надо держать ухо востро! Пришлось схватить мохнатого сучего ублюдка за шкурятник и вышвырнуть на улицу, ибо нефиг. Пусть знает, кто тут хозяин. Шлепнувшись на дорожку, кот, подгоняемый ветром, мигом рванул обратно в дом, стрелой пронесшись меж моих ног.

– Опять не ладите? – Бен уже вылез из машины и тащил первый ящик.

– Мы _никогда_ не ладили, – я шире открыл ему дверь. – С того самого момента, как этот бродячий сученыш забрался под капот и разодрал мне все руки, пока я пытался его вытащить. Он ненавидит меня всем сердцем и это, видит бог, взаимно.

– Тебе нужно его по–другому назвать, как–то более соответствующе, что ли. Чумка, ну или Шайтан. Как–то так…

Я в ответ только вздохнул. Не говорить же, что кот был назван более чем соответственно, дабы послужило мне это уроком и вечным напоминанием. 

Бен припарковал свой старенький потрепанный делорен возле дорожки. Тот самый, без тормозов и с битыми фарами, на котором мы года три назад исколесили все острова, с дурью, заныканной под сидением, да странной картой, нарисованной обкуренным мориори на клочке ветхой газеты. Он сказал, что на карте отмечены места духов, и нам во что бы то ни стало нужно там побывать. Дверцы – знаменитые крылья чаек – являлись особенной гордостью Бена. В тот год, когда он купил эту тачку, как раз делали большую поставку автомобилей старых марок из Америки к нам сюда. В Америку же делорен попал из Северной (кто бы мог подумать) Ирландии, чтоб ей пусто было со всеми ее ирландцами. Бен называл свой делорен «Бродягой» и никогда с ним не расставался. Не удивлюсь, если окажется, что в нем потеряли девственность не один десяток девушек, которых он клеил просто пачками. Говорит, особая магия его лысины, девчонки так и западают. 

Выставив оставшиеся ящики на асфальт, я загнал машину в гараж, иначе ее сдует, как пушинку. Вообще–то, гараж мой не приспособлен для машин. Я храню там всякий старый хлам для фотопроявки – увеличители, глянцеватели, контрольки, ванночки с раствором, реактивы. Раздолбанную гитару, оставшуюся еще с молодости. Мама купила ее для меня, но в итоге на ней бренчал Бретт – у него пальцы длиннее моих. Ну и мотоцикл, конечно. Не то чтобы я на нем ездил, это просто подарок моей старой и ужасно богатой тетушки из Европы – что–то в духе коллекции миниатюрных слонов на каминной полке, только размером больше меня. 

Да и не гараж–то это толком. Так, маленькая пристройка к дому, засыпанная гравием земля, стены из кирпича, угол, оборудованный под нужды Бэтмена. А крыша вот ненадежная, уже сейчас скрипит, хоть ветер еще не разошелся в полную силу. В прошлом году у нас ее сорвало, но, может, в этот сезон все обойдется, и мы сможем пережить ветер без потерь. С такой погодкой никогда не знаешь наперед. Мы – то есть я, мой младший брат Бретт, Бен, я про него уже говорил, Сара – моя то ли девушка, то ли друг, еще одна Сара – жена Бретта, Паркер (который свел с ума мою матушку своим обаянием в роли одного небезызвестного ушастого) и несколько левых людей, случайно забредавших в нашу компанию. Обычно кидался жребий, у кого нам суждено отсиживаться эту неделю, а то и две. Так завелось еще со школы – собираться большой компанией и валять дурака, пока за стенами разверзается климатический ад. На этот раз честь вытянуть короткую соломинку досталась мне. А значит, мой дом отныне – Вилла Пальмьери во Фьезоле, и действие начинается в утро среды.

Первым с утра пораньше, как я уже сказал, пришел Адам, на таком «мероприятии» оказавшийся вообще впервые и явно не представлявший, что вообще будет. Ну, это и не удивительно – у них там с той стороны планеты нет таких ураганных ветров. Он притащил с собой то ли тетрадь, то ли гроссбух, сказал, решил все записывать, собирает материал для пьесы. Как по мне, так записывать тут особо нечего – компания старых друзей коротает вынужденные выходные веселым трепом, выпивкой и всем таким прочим.

Ближе к полудню, когда ветер начал гнуть доисторические каури, они ввалились в мой дом, словно молотый перец из банки, которую трясешь с голодным энтузиазмом над утренней яичницей, и крышечка, кем–то плохо завинченная, слетает с резьбы, засыпая все вокруг. Так и они – рассыпались по дому, будто заранее сговорившись.

Не то чтобы дом мой рассчитывался на такую толпу народа, когда составлялись строительные сметы и покупались стулья со столами, но, тем не менее, места нам хватило – гостиную Бен, Крейг и Две Сары переоборудовали в пригодное для нашей временной стоянки место, пока Адам чиркал в своей тетради, приткнувшись в уголке, а Бретт ворковал над своими овцами и шикал на котов, оккупировав кухню. Теперь гостиную было не узнать. Посередине собранный из трех столов один большой, на который выгрузили все и сразу, свечи, просто невероятное количество свечей – электричество хоть и было, но на долго ли, не решался сказать никто, коты, с позором выгнанные из кухни, спали на пакетах овечьего корма, сами овцы, очевидно, торчали в кухне – самой теплой части дома. 

Чем был занят я среди всей этой суеты? Надо бы сказать правду – я зарылся в пакет с чипсами и никому не мешал, но это прозвучит не слишком достойно на фоне всеобщей суеты, и поэтому представим, что я, как бывалый гарсон французского ресторанчика, стоял у окна, выглядывая, кого еще занесет к нам на огонек, чтобы предупредительно открыть дверь, расшаркавшись в реверансах. И вот здесь, на этом самом моменте, Бен, заприметив меня, выглядывающего в окно, обронил:

– Эммет приедет ближе к вечеру.

Тут–то мои чипсы в горле и застряли. 

Вот уж кого не ждали. Я вообще его не думал увидеть в ближайшие лет сто. Нет… ну, то есть, конечно, мы с ним друзья, но оно… оно не то чтобы… 

Видите ли, в чем тут дело... 

Дурацкая на самом деле история, и, по большому счету, мне не стоит о ней трепаться, прошлое – прошлому и все такое прочее, но это как цепная реакция костяшек домино, когда их выкладывают на ребро в рисунок. Тронешь одну, и за ней начнут падать остальные. Я был тогда в Лос–Анджелесе, и он тоже там… нет, все не так, не то. Это не было причиной, скорее следствием, да и так неверно будет… 

Короче, там, в штатах, Эммет намекнул, что испытывает ко мне нечто большее, нежели дружескую привязанность, я заметил это слишком поздно, потому что мысли мои были полны человеком, чей мохнатый тезка теперь с упоением грызет мне ноги. Это если вкратце.

Нет, не надо ждать подробностей, я их и сам уже почти не помню. Отчаянно старался забыть все это время. Не нужно ворошить былое. Пусть всех этих призраков моей памяти – и Эммета, и Эйдана и даже глупого Дина унесет ветром далеко–далеко.

– Что–то ты приуныл, старина, – Крейг с ослепительной улыбкой Мистера Новая Зеландия, как ее называет мама, ткнул меня локтем в бок, проходя мимо с пакетом собачьего корма. На кой черт ему собачий корм?

Еще бы не приуныть – забытая боль врывается в мой дом вместе с диким ветром, толкая тропинку аккуратно выстроенных домино, ведущих в прошлое.

Нет, конечно, я не боялся встречи с Эмметом, с чего бы это? Мы взрослые люди, а не какие–нибудь прыщавые подростки, чтобы мучиться от недосказанности и всякого такого. Я ему тогда (насколько я был в состоянии, конечно) ясно дал понять, что нет, нет и нет. Меня занимало совсем другое – в тот последний день в Лос–Анджелесе, пока Эммет мучительно подбирал и вытягивал из себя слова признания, не зная, куда деть руки (руки мне запомнились, а не слова – он стоял длинный, под самый потолок, смущенный, нервный, и все пытался засунуть эти руки свои по привычке в карманы шорт, хотя шорты были вообще без карманов, дурацкие такие, яркие, из дешевой, гладкой вьетнамской ткани – проводишь по ней ладонями, и она издавала характерный ж–ххх), так вот пока Эммет говорил, я в уже почти привычном своем раздрае искал относительно чистый лист бумажного пакета из–под бургера – большинство оказались безнадежно промасленны, а других у нас не было, даже самого прохудившегося дурацкого блокнота, какие обычно выдают в качестве сувенира где–нибудь в книжной лавке. Мне нужен был чистый насколько возможно лист – я собирался написать Грандиозное Письмо Мистеру Тернеру, и в тот момент меня мало заботило, что обвинительный текст будет на помятой обертке от фаст–фуда. Отправлю его голубиной почтой через океан, прямо к утреннему их с Сарой завтраку. 

Ж–ххх, ж–ххх…

В верхнем левом углу оказалось большое жирное пятно, наверное, от майонеза – Эммет любил бургеры с майонезом – и поэтому из великолепного заголовка «Ублюдочному мудаку Эйдану, до востребования» влезло только «Эйдану, до востребования».

Ж–ххх…

– … лет знаем друг друга, – ж–ххх, – … только выслушай сначала, ладно?

У меня был план: во–первых, написать, какой Тернер мудак, во–вторых, что если он думал, будто я страдаю, то нифига подобного, и в–третьих, мне на него абсолютно на–пле–вать.

– … люблю. 

Ж–ххх.

Обличительную речь, призванную разгромить врага подчистую, я так и не написал. 

Зато вдрызг разругался с Эмметом, хотя это была полностью моя вина, не надо было так реагировать на его слова. Потом мы выпили и утешали друг друга от – ха–ха, вы не поверите – несчастной любви. Про мою несчастную любовь он не догадывался, впрочем.  
На этой ироничной ноте я остановлю падение костяшек домино, потому что прошлое – прошлому. Ушло и травой поросло. Нечего об этом вспоминать. Финита ля комедия, и хрен с ней.

Ну, ладно. 

Как мы тут жили, пока за окном бесновалась непогода? Конечно совсем не так, как уже наверняка успел себе нафантазировать Адам. Ни один местный не назвал бы увлекательным провести неделю дома, не имея возможности даже дверь открыть – шквалистый ветер, двигающий автомобили как какой–нибудь Чак Норрис (кстати, чей дед был чистокровным ирландцем, хотя нет – совсем не кстати), и колючий от этого самого ветра дождь убеждали покруче синоптиков в телевизоре. Если этот самый телевизор вообще удавалось включить – спасательные службы могли вырубать электричество во избежание несчастных случаев. Выход оставался только один – пережидать. Желательно не в одиночестве, а то ж свихнуться можно. И все бы ничего, если бы не мысль, что, по сути, ты заперт в собственном доме, а за порогом поджидает перспектива самой настоящей смерти. Так что нездоровый оптимизм Адама я, разумеется, не разделял, особенно в связи с поступившей новой информацией про нежданного гостя. 

А Адам, кстати, пока я стоял у окна, нервно кроша чипсы в пакет, подружился с овцами, пытаясь отличить Милли от Ванилли, – даже мне это не каждый раз удается. Умилительное зрелище, которым наслаждался не только я, но и мой братец, зорко следящий за руками Адама, будто он этим овцам шею свернуть может, ей–богу. Лучше бы за женушкой своей следил, возле которой крутится Крейг. Вот уж где настоящая опасность. Тролль в овечьей шкуре. Разукрашенные зубной пастой лица по утрам, собачий корм в банке из–под кукурузных хлопьев и бог весть что еще нам точно обеспечено. И на весь этот тупой подростковый юмор еще можно было не обращать внимания, если бы не один весьма немаловажный факт – помимо всех этих милейших шалостей у Крейга был самый настоящий козырь в рукаве. Его обожал Эйдан, который кот, который ненавидел меня, который даже сейчас смотрел так, будто тогда, год назад я его сам специально отловил и засунул себе под капот. Вот это, скажу я, реальная подстава, это вам не кнопки на стуле.

Когда за окном начало темнеть, неисчислимые коробки с пиццей грудой лежали на столе, а ветер всерьез вознамерился выколотить нам все стекла, я быстренько познал дзен с бутылкой пива на кухне в обществе мудрых парнокопытных, надавал пинков коту (за дело – он опять кусался) и даже успокоил себя, что ничего ужасного на самом деле нет, как вдруг без стука ввалился лохматый Эммет с воплями:

– Ребята, ну и ветрюган! Пришлось в багажник мешков накидать, чтоб не заносило. Зато смотрите, кого я отловил! – он пригладил торчащие волосы и отошел с порога, освещенного качающейся от ветра лампочкой на проводе. – Та–дам!

И вот тут я по достоинству оценил всю иронию ситуации и надежды Адама на веселые выходные – наши вынужденные посиделки обещали стать незабываемыми и прямо–таки страшно увлекательными. Довольно посредственная житейская проза недельного заточения превратилась в жестокий фарс судьбы. Тут уж Адам не то что пьесу, сценарий на Оскар написать может. 

Мой двухметровый жизнерадостный влюбленный друг–идиот где–то на наших богом забытых островах откопал никого иного, как самого Эйдана Тернера собственной персоной, стоящего на моем коврике под лампочкой как на сцене шекспировского «Глобуса».

~

Картина, представшая перед глазами и достойная кисти самых выдающихся художников–маслянистов, с трудом укладывалась в голове. На пороге моего дома оказался тот, о ком я пообещал себе не думать больше никогда, а если и думать, то исключительно как неудачный опыт, как сигнал стоп, как удар током по оголенным нервам. 

Тихое «Ох» Адама, медвежьи объятья Эммета, воодушевленная трескотня Крейга, блеяние взволнованных овец, и Эйдан, Эйдан, Эйдан, все это время не сводивший с меня взгляда. И я. Я тоже смотрел на него. И вздохнуть не мог – затопило не пойми чем от его присутствия. 

Вру. Душевной болью меня затопило, вот чем.

А выглядел он неважно. Это настораживало, ибо в мире должно случиться нечто совсем уж невероятное, чтобы Эйдан Тернер выглядел _неважно_. Даже обмазанный бутафорской кровью и соплями Эванжелин он все равно тянул на обложку Эсквайра. А тут… зашуганный (если бы сам не увидел, ни за что бы не поверил, что Тернер способен выглядеть зашуганным), неуверенный, словно бы вообще не понимающий, что он тут делает. О да, я тоже не понимал, так что сразу в лоб и спросил, как только толпа энтузиастов потискать заморского товарища рассосалась:

– Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? 

Он же должен быть в Европе на съемках. 

У мамы на домашнем обеде. У Сары под боком. У брата на свадьбе. У шлюза в космический корабль на самую далекую звезду Солнечной системы. Можно и не Солнечной, можно дальше. Да где угодно, но не в моем доме.

– Я его случайно в супермаркете встретил, представляешь, – Эммет вырос как из–под земли, встревая в наш недо–разговор и запихивая свою лапищу в мои чипсы, – не поверишь! Говофит, фолько утфом пфилетел, еле уфпел до фсей эфой беды с пофодой. Гофорит, к тебе вот собрался. Ну и я ж сюда, вот и подвез.

Отчего ж Эйдан сам все это не поведает, хотелось саркастично вопросить, но я вовремя прикусил язык – не хочу его слушать. Мне не интересно. Пусть берет машину и проваливает в ближайший отель. От всей души надеюсь, что его по дороге сдует в океан. 

Почему? 

Да потому что нихрена меня не отпустило, вот почему.

Я ощупывал взглядом всю его фигуру, понимаете? Это же все – полный трындец, финиш, апофеоз абсурда, весь я коту под хвост. Увидел его. Слышите, да? Смотрел прямо в его глаза и не верил, что вот он, рядом, стоит только руку протянуть.

Но нет.

Теперь со мной этот фокус не пройдет – обжегшись на молоке, дуют и на воду, правильно? Я ему тут не какой–нибудь гребаный Хатико, ясно?

Он стоял небритый и всклокоченный, футболка торчала из–под рубашки с потертыми шевронами, колючим, цепким взглядом оглядывал меня, словно последний бутерброд в столовой. В спортивной куртке (конечно, ему наши зимы нипочем, странно, что не в плавках с полотенцем подмышкой), худой, даже сквозь щетину было видно, как впали щеки. Так и не сдвинулся с места, не проронил ни слова, все там же, на коврике, будто не пришел, а уходить собирается. Вот и славненько, вот и чудненько, вот и скатертью дорожка, попутного ветерка. Оревуар.

Я, вдруг выдал он, приехал за тобой.

~

Я тут подумал – взрослеют всегда рывками после каких–нибудь особенно отвратительных событий, которые ломают нас. Из них мы выходим другими, изменившимися, повзрослевшими, и не важно, сколько нам лет на самом деле. Меня редко жизнь ломала, мне, наверное, везло, я учился на чужом опыте, ну и вообще числился в счастливчиках. Я действительно в это верил (а как было не верить, когда все всегда складывалось наилучшим образом?) и полагал, что так будет всегда. Эйдан наглядно продемонстрировал, что не всегда, и вообще – счастливчиков вроде меня сломать легче легкого. 

И вот теперь, когда мои ломаные кости срослись, и внутри перестало тоскливо и надрывно выть, он говорит, что приехал за мной.  
Готов поспорить, в глазах моих отразился настоящий, самый первобытный ужас. Первая реакция оказалась такой же, как и тогда, несколько лет назад – сбежать. А что еще делать, если слышишь подобное от того, чьи руки ломали ребра, добираясь до сердца, пока оно не разорвалось? Только бежать, бежать без оглядки. 

– Что значит «приехал за мной»?

Он уже открыл было рот, но я перебил:

– Нет, не нужно, – вообще–то из нас двоих Эйдан тот, кто делает скоропалительные выводы, но на этот раз отличился я, даже не стал разбираться и вникать, – давай ты просто уйдешь, хорошо? Вот, – я сунул руку в задний карман, – это ключи от машины, она в гараже. Тут в паре кварталов отель есть, как вырулишь на дорогу, сразу направо поверни.

Я сам себя не слышал в этот момент и не думал, разумеется, тоже. Думать тут нельзя – можно увязнуть по самые уши, размышляя, что к чему. Все эти мелочи, доводы – только мучиться лишний раз. Иногда сделать вид, что ничего (и никого) не было – мудрейшее из решений.

Эйдан вздохнул – и сжал мою протянутую ладонь вместе с ключами. У меня внутри все замерло и оборвалось одновременно, как будто… я не знаю, я, наверное, невыразительно объясняю, Эйдан бы на моем месте уже бы в красках расписал и в лицах показал. Он такой, он умеет. Меня же просто рвало в разные стороны от противоречивых чувств – хотелось вырвать руку, сказать что–нибудь плохое, послать далеко и надолго, и в то же время сердце колотилось так испуганно и так… господи, так сладко, предательское сердце. 

Она оказалась горячая, рука его, резьба на ключе остро впилась в кожу – хватка у Эйдана что надо, с такой–то лапищей огромной оно и не удивительно. Ему бы лес валить где–нибудь в Канаде, запихивая табак за щеку и разбавляя горький чай крепким виски, а не проверять мои пальцы на прочность.

Эйданн шагнул ближе, буквально нависнув надо мной, и голос его упал до греховного шепота:

– Нет, Дин, ты не понял. 

Ох… От этого шепота разум мой окончательно сдался – я даже слов его не разобрал, я был сейчас весь там, в его руке, сжимающей мою. Наверное, спроси кто мое имя, я бы только и смог, что проблеять что-нибудь бестолковое.

Что именно я не понял, он мне поведать не успел. Мы же были не одни, в конце концов.

– Тернер! Тащи сюда свою задницу! Или ты не хочешь пива?– послышалось за спиной. Кажется, это был Эммет? Или Крейг? А может и Бен. Честное слово, сейчас я бы голос матери не узнал. Эйдан выдал ослепительную улыбку на миллион долларов и пошел в гостиную, аккуратно отодвинув меня с дороги, будто чемодан.

Я так и остался стоять, сжимая ключи в согретой им руке и потерянно смотря ему вслед.

Казалось, все в жизни выровнялось, встало на прокатанную колею. А теперь – скрипит и шатается не хуже крыши в моем гараже.  
Эйдан освоился моментально, ходил тут как у себя дома, помогал, чем мог (скорее уж мешал своим трепом), шутил и смотрел на меня Самым Честным Взглядом, хоть прям сейчас заливай в пробирку и выставляй в Бюро стандартов. Спасибо, хоть этих щенячьих глаз не было – тогда я бы не то что выгнать его не смог, я бы замучился совестью, черт подери!

В общем, я счел за лучшее ретироваться на второй этаж заколачивать окна, чтоб не выбило ветром. Ну, и, конечно же, мне было необходимо остаться одному – нашлось о чем подумать. 

Я так рассудил – этому засранцу торчать в моем доме почти неделю, так что лучше всего сохранять нейтралитет и вообще как можно меньше попадаться друг другу на глаза. Уж неделю–то я в таком обществе переживу – благо, мы тут не вдвоем оказались.  
Конечно, я был возмущен. Им в первую очередь. Ну, и собой тоже. 

Поразмыслив пару минут, я пришел к выводу, что нет, я не возмущен, я, черт подери, взбешен. Какая наглость! Вот так взять и заявиться в мой дом! Будто он имеет на это хоть какое–то моральное право. Нет, нужно было настоять на своем и выгнать его взашей с самого начала. Но я растерялся – он редко меня касался по собственной воле, а потом стало поздно. Да и вообще – если бы я стал настаивать, чтобы он свалил куда подальше, то это только бы подтвердило, каково мне его видеть.

От закрытых ставен в комнате стало темно, приоткрытая дверь цедила тусклый свет, а спускаться вниз совсем не хотелось. Это смахивало на трусость, и я сам себя ругал, придумывая все более и более обидные эпитеты, но поделать ничего не мог. Спуститься и вести себя как ни в чем не бывало? Сделать вид, что ничего не было, когда каждый взгляд его как ножом по сердцу? Да уж, героя из меня точно не получится. 

Но недолго я набирался смелости. Свет неожиданно зажегся – Эйдан стоял на пороге, положив руку на выключатель. И смотрел на меня как на обед.

– Чего ты в темноте сидишь? – а голос мягкий, совсем не вяжется со взглядом. Нет, ну какова наглость! Да что он о себе тут думает! – Сара уже все приготовила, идем. А то останешься голодным.

Скорее уж Новая Зеландия окажется в северном полушарии и над нами взойдет Большая Медведица, чем Сара приготовит что–то приемлемое из продуктов. У меня предательски забурчало в животе. 

Ну, ладно. Зря я себя что ли тут обзывал последними словами? Вздохнул поглубже:

– Нам ну...

– Потом.

– Что значит «потом»? – я обладело на него уставился. Он что, издевается тут надо мной? – Мало того, что ты заявился в мой дом, так теперь еще и коман…

– Тебе стоит поесть, – ну конечно он услышал предательство моего живота, хитрый лис. Вон как улыбается.

– Значит так! – я встал и упер руки в бока. Не сказать, что я стал намного выше, но уверенней определенно. – Ты зачем приехал? Чего тебе нужно?

Он сделался вдруг серьезным и, мне показалось, даже сердитым. С его бровями это вообще фигня–вопрос. Я подумал о его гипотетических детях – стоит ему вот так брови свести, и никакого ремня не надо. Или это только он на меня так действует? Я замер, голос Эйдана опять упал до шепота:

– Идем есть, Дин.

Сказал – и вышел.

Вот так здрасти вам через окно.

Я так думаю, у меня, наверное, все очень хреново с кармой. Может, я не спас котенка из трубы, когда мне было десять, и теперь расплачиваюсь? Воздаяние за прошлые грехи воплотилось в Тернера, и отныне не уйти мне от справедливой кары?

Нет, дело было не в этих его словах (хотя что уж там, в них тоже). Не они меня насторожили. И даже не эта его улыбка странная. И даже не его появление. И даже не вопиющая наглость. Этот подлец выглядел так самоуверенно, будто у него есть Большой План. Очень, очень плохой знак, ибо когда у Эйдана в его дурной башке появляется план, то все – пиши пропало. Он вообще не замечает ничего вокруг, упертый как Бэтмен перед походом в ветеринарку.

Вечером мы сели за покерный стол, но я не мог сосредоточиться на игре – у меня не выходили из головы его слова. Он пришел за мной чтобы что? – поиздеваться? Нет, конечно. Смешно. 

Совершенно очевидно, что ему что–то нужно. _Я приехал за тобой_. Разумеется, я не поверил. Какой дурак в это поверит? Вот только взгляд его, тяжкий и темный, по мне каждый раз как щеткой. Голос – словно мед с ядом. Ему с таким голосом надо косметику по телефону домохозяйкам продавать. Он даже в карты свои толком не смотрел, все на меня. 

Мы сидели друг напротив друга – Эйдан отлично играет в покер, вы знали? Хотя чему я удивляюсь, разве есть что–нибудь, чего он не умеет? Эммет тоже не сводил с меня взгляда, но в отличие от Эйдана, этот взгляд был полон щенячьей преданности и восхищения. Удивительное дело – Эммет даже не догадывался, кого привел. Только он так умеет. Крейг трепался без умолку, Бретт пытался заглянуть мне в карты, Сара и вторая Сара о чем–то тихо переговаривались, на улице завывало, а я все думал. 

Нет, не я ему нужен, не за мной он приехал. Эйдан решил расставить все точки, раз и навсегда избавиться от прошлого, вот что ему надо, вот зачем он пролетел полмира. Честно признаться, я не предполагал, что его до сих пор тяготит то наше… маленькое недоразумение. Эйдан же как ветер, он не застревает ни в людях, ни в проблемах. Ушел и забыл – вот его принцип. 

Не то что я. 

 


	2. Четверг

_Четверг_

Это только со стороны кажется, что в жутком ветре нет ничего такого, когда сидишь дома за крепкими стенами, отстроенными еще в прошлом столетии. Разве может этот ветер одолеть бетонные плиты. Дом не дерево, его так просто не повалишь. Страх закрадывается, когда знаешь, что стены эти не так крепки – сам ведь их заделываешь от трещин после землетрясений. Северный остров трясет намного чаще, чем Южный, и спустя каких–нибудь двенадцать лет стены в разрезе похожи на муравейник. Недаром нашу страну называют Дрожащими островами. 

Хлесткие, наотмашь пощечины ветра, скрип старых деревьев за окнами и звон посуды в шкафах, невозможность выглянуть на улицу, тревожные новости в телевизоре про второй грозовой фронт – все это похоже на самый настоящий конец света. И пусть он повторяется из года в год, спокойней от этого не становится. В такие дни и здравый смысл, и память о прошлых сезонах слово уходят в тень, уступая место древним страхам перед силами природы.

– Дин.

Эйдан резко вырос у меня за спиной, зажимая между шкафом с бельем и узкой дверью на кухню, куда я шел в обнимку с ведром и тряпкой.

Это было раннее утро второго дня, за стенами свистело и стонало, насилуя крышу моего гаража. Рассвет только–только занялся, и дом затих в промозглом холодном утре. В такое время надо греться под одеялом, замотавшись до самого носа, а не кормить мелких засранцев. Ублюдочный кот вышкреб мне всю дверь, а потом резко затих, и я сразу понял, что это не к добру – зверюга пошла делать пакость в мои, зуб даю, ботинки, и у меня была только одна возможность предотвратить беду. Нет, Колумб в отличие от второго, был тихим и мирным, но пожрать на утренней зорьке тоже любил, и оба уже поджидали на своем посту – табуретке возле холодильника. Что удивительно, там же, возле холодильника были и нервничающие отчего–то овцы, с удивительным стоицизмом игнорирующие котов. Спустя мгновение я понял, в чем оказалась причина их дивного единения – у меня протекла раковина, на полу была вода. 

Просто отлично.

– В чем причина сея потопа, джентльмены? Ваше мнение?

Джентльмены теорий не выдвинули, продолжив задумчиво изучать лужу. Пришлось идти в ванную за ведром и тряпкой. Вот тогда–то Эйдан меня и подловил.

– Дай мне пройти, – я попробовал оттеснить его плечом, но куда уж мне. Эйдана и ядерный взрыв не сдвинет с места, если он не хочет. От него пахло сигаретами – видно, курил с утра пораньше. И чего ему не спится?

– Дин…

Я смотрел в ведро и даже думать себе запрещал, к чему эти настойчивые интонации. Нет уж. Второй раз собрать себя точно сил не хватит. Его, может, и совесть заела, он извинится и уйдет, успокоившись. _А мне как же?_

– Кухню затопило. Нужно все вытереть. 

Он раздраженно выхватил у меня ведро и пошел первым. Я поплелся следом, что же мне еще оставалось. 

Овцы оживились и даже коты начали заинтересованно принюхиваться. А, дорогие мои, познакомьтесь, это наш Маджестик Тернер, очевидно, вчера вы пропустили его блистательное появление. Сейчас он нам тут быстренько вымоет пол в знак своего вселенского раскаяния.

Но нет. На удивление Эйдан полы мыть не стал, а сразу полез под раковину, сверкая своей обтянутой левайсами задницей.

– У тебя тут из трубы капает, от этого и лужа. Я закручу пока вентили.

– Да ты прям мастер на все руки, – я согнал котов и сел на табуретку, обкусывая заусенец на пальце. Решил покормить котов, называется. Вообще–то, по–хорошему, нужно было встать и уйти, но это оказалось совершенно невозможным – меня будто привязало к этой несчастной табуретке неподъемными цепями. Я с тоской поднял взгляд на задницу Эйдана и понял, что на цепи–то я сижу давным–давно, еще с первого нашего совместного прослушивания.

– Прежде чем мой отец стал электриком, он был сантехником. Я помогал ему, подрабатывая по мелочи после школы, – тем временем вещал Эйдан из–под раковины.

– Отличный карьерный рост, – пробормотал я. 

Эйданн ничего не ответил, но вот вам крест, его задница прямо–таки нахмурилась от моих слов. Да уж, умеет он выражать свои мысли не только бровями. Конечно же я на нее пялился. Пялился и умолял себя вспомнить о гордости. Называл его предателем, но разве он меня предавал? Нет. О, как же я ненавидел себя в эту секунду! 

А Эйдан тем временем вылез из–под раковины, деловито пошарил по полкам и включил конфорку. Моих душевных метаний он не замечал. Я тут умирал у него за спиной, копаясь в собственном нутре, а он варил кофе с таким видом, будто тысячу лет уже это делает здесь прямо на моей кухне. И что самое удивительное – коты требовали у него еды, обтирая ноги. У него!

Пока Эйдан возился у плиты (с чего он вообще взял, что мне нужно кофе в полпятого утра? Я бы вот например остограммился чем–нибудь покрепче), болтая о своем папаше, я вспоминал, как он меня ударил. Вслушивался в его голос и вспоминал. Вспоминал еще раз. И еще раз. И еще. Только бестолку. Хоть перед глазами и стояло прошлое, но весь я – в его голосе сейчас был. Мое мирное, тихое существование оказалось так хрупко и ненадежно – стоило только Эйдану появиться на пороге.

Может, это у меня судьба такая? То коты ко мне приходят, то птицы вьют гнезда в гараже, то прошлое стоит тут кофе варит как ни в чем не бывало. Кстати о котах – я же хотел их накормить. Коты эти у нас каждый год от ветра прячутся, так что банка консервов с кошачьим кормом уже была припасена. И, конечно же, не успев моргнуть, я получил когтистой лапой по руке, оттаскивая Эйдана от миски Колумба – засранец сразу же полез в чужую миску, кто бы сомневался. 

– Эйдан, с–с–сука, – прошипел я от души, ненароком обрывая душещипательную историю про электрико–сантехнический бизнес Тернера–младшего, или о чем он там трепался, эксплуатируя мою плиту.

– А? – Эйдан нервно дернулся, чуть не расплескав кофе, и удивленно поднял брови. – Ты назвал кота Эйдан? Серьезно?

– А что тебе не нравится? – я посмотрел на руку – царапины уже налились кровью. Ну, отлично. Теперь они будут чесаться несколько дней. Честное слово, когда–нибудь я обстригу ему когти отцовским секатором. – Он твоя вылитая копия. Двуличная волосатая задница.

– У меня не волосатая задница, – он оскорблено отвернулся. Господи, и как только у него получается эта детская обида в голосе?

– Спасибо, Эйдан, без сомнения мне было важно это узнать, – я уселся обратно на табуретку, все еще рассматривая царапины. А то мало я о его заднице думал, правда?

– Нет, я серьезно, – чашка появилась передо мной внезапно, – почему именно Эйдан?

Он сел напротив, вытянул ноги и полностью перекрыл ими проход. Кухня–то у меня маленькая, особо не развернуться, и на бесконечные ноги некоторых абсолютно нерассчитанная. Из–за ног этих поперек прохода я совсем почувствовал себя хреново – как в западне. В самой настоящей западне – овцы беспокойно крутились возле моих коленок, за стенами люто свистел ненавистный ветер, хохотал надо мной, как в какой–нибудь датской сказке про маленьких потерянных девочек.

– Ну? Чем же кот заслужил мое имя? – Эйдан улыбнулся, но улыбка, тут же сошедшая с лица, вышла фальшивой, не убедившей даже его самого. 

– Он меня кусает и дерет мне руки.

Тут Эйдан окончательно стушевался, уставившись в свою чашку – провести параллель оказалось делом нетрудным. Невероятно, я не решался смотреть ему в глаза, а оказалось, он сам этого сделать не может. Вот чудеса–то.

– За что? – спросил он совсем тихо. Такой наглый еще пять минут назад, сейчас он выглядел совсем неуверенным, переменчивым, как погода в марте. Что же творилось в этой кучерявой голове?

– Характер такой, – хмыкнул я, расчесывая царапины на руке. 

Предмет нашего абсурдного недоразговора как раз доел и более чем кровожадно косился на мои двигающиеся пальцы. Эйдан еле успел перехватить кота в прыжке, дернув за шкирку так, что у того клацнули зубы. Кот шипел и вырывался, рискуя свернуть себе шею, открыто выражая, что чувствовал. В отличие от нас с Эйданом.

– Я не такой, – обиду в его голосе можно было трогать руками. 

А какой, хотелось закричать мне. Какой ты? Я был полон всем тобой с нашей первой встречи, я дышал тобой, я любил и был счастлив, каждое утро, каждый вечер одним тобой. Разве моя в том вина, что этой любви оказалось так много? Что я не смог ее удержать? 

Можно подумать, что–то можно сделать, когда приходит любовь.

Такие чувства – они как откровение, их дают только раз, их нужно тайно беречь, а не жадно купаться в них. Но я не знал, за что и поплатился. И все это время – смешно подумать! – ждал. В моей голове все осталось по–прежнему, мы все также были вместе, пусть друзьями, мы делили и делились. И вся моя последующая жизнь после того рокового случая, как бы мне не хотелось этого признавать, продолжала быть ориентированной на тебя и меня. 

А теперь, а теперь, а теперь ты приходишь в мой дом, сидишь в моей кухне и цедишь мой кофе, держа кота (моего!) на коленях, как ни в чем не бывало! 

Но стоило мне внимательней присмотреться к прямой, словно гладильная доска спине и сжатым в линию губам, как все мои внутренние вопли мигом смолкли. Эйдан вовсе не выглядел расстроенным или обиженным, или оскорбленным, или еще бог весть каким. 

Я вдруг понял – Эйдан взбешен. 

Мной. Собой. 

Тем, что прошлое трется между нами, как засохшие хлебные крошки в постели.

Тем, что я невольно заставил его переступить свою гордость и приехать сюда.

Теперь–то мне все ясно. За время нашего знакомства я хорошо изучил его, знаете. Еще бы – с разлету влететь на предельной скорости в него как в стену. Эйдан бесился от того, что ему нужно было мне объяснять очевидные вещи. Он же так не привык, ему же проще действовать. Он из тех, кто верит, что истина одна, и понять ее можно однозначно. Чужого мнения не бывает, вариации невозможны, все так, как у него в голове, а в голове у него всегда все правильно. И вот теперь он пришел со своей истиной ко мне, ожидая, видимо, что я приму ее как благую весть, а не стану тут проводить параллели с бешеными котами.

Ну, просто–таки шекспировские страсти – объяснить безнадежно влюбленному, что он не имеет права любить. Ведь Эйдан именно за этим и приехал – рассказать мне, что так быть не должно, и его действия были вполне оправданными, но все же, как воспитанный человек он считает своим долгом извиниться за проявленное неуважение. Ха, вот так. Все рационально разложено, совершенно в его духе. И даже мысли закрасться не может, что я умер тогда.

Что я едва жив сейчас. 

Говорят, душевная боль проходит через двадцать минут, все последующее – жалость к себе и глупые мысли. Любовь, я думал, пройдет также быстро. И только теперь начало доходить, какой все это бред, как неубедительно я себя примирял со своею неправдою. Мне все равно, что он приехал? Бред, бред! 

Говорят, непогашенный костер очень быстро разгорается снова? Да, не успеешь и моргнуть.

И тут Эйдан промолвил:

– Я некрасиво поступил.

Это еще мягко сказано.

Я чувствовал – еще немного и произойдет что–то ужасное. Наш разговор… нет, это даже не разговор был, наши слова да и вся эта ситуация с лужей, котами, его кофе – они вымученные, словно дурно написанная книга. По отдельности вроде бы верно, но все вместе никуда не годятся. Как-будто вставил деталь не в тот разъем – еще пара оборотов, и она вылетит, разрушив все. Вся наша беседа сейчас дрожала от малейшего звука, вот–вот заклинит, и один из нас сорвется. Наверное, это буду я. Мне много чего есть ему сказать.

Я сцепил руки в замок под столом:

– Все в прошлом.

– Неужто простил и забыл? – хмыкнул он. Я поднял взгляд – жесткая улыбка изменяла его до неузнаваемости.

– Конечно, – оптимизма в моем голосе хватило бы на весь город. – Все прошло и не имеет никакого значения. Глупость и слишком много виски. 

Кот из его сильных рук наконец вырвался (или Эйдан сам его отпустил?), рванув во тьму коридора.

– Глупость? – Эйдан выглядел как пес, которого щелкнули по носу. – Как это глупость? Я же видел как… 

– Может тогда это и не было глупостью, – осторожно проговорил я. Господи, как же тяжело–то с ним. – Но теперь уж точно не имеет никакого значения. Я так понял, ты приехал, чтобы окончательно все прояснить? Ну, так вот, я периодически делаю глупости, кого хочешь спроси. Ты правильно сделал, что не стал все принимать близко к сердцу. Я на тебя не в обиде, если хочешь знать. А теперь давай–ка закроем тему. 

– Нет, не закроем, – он сжал свою чашку – еще немного и она бы треснула. Желваки на его скулах выглядели по–настоящему устрашающе. И чего он всякую нечисть играет? С такой мимикой ему прямая дорога в маньяки и психопаты. Собирал бы Оскары мешками на зависть Ди Каприо. – Я много думал.

Превосходно, теперь он мне все свои думы на голову вылить собирается? Он что, всерьез полагает, что я железный?

– Слушай, Эйдан, – я встал, – вот зачем ворошить прошлое? Давай еще вспомним, что в детском саду было. Жизнь идет, меняется. Хей, все отлично.

Эйдан прочистил горло. Просто удивительно, как много можно передать всего лишь хрипом, пригвоздив меня к месту. Я опустился обратно на табуретку как подкошенный.

– У тебя кто–то есть? – он выглядел так, словно собирался прямо сейчас вырезать половину Окленда. 

– Тебе–то что? – можно подумать, это действительно важно сейчас. Тут Эйдан сделал совсем ужасное – вздохнул тяжко, встал и подошел ко мне, потеснив пригревшихся овец:

– Ты так и не понял до сих пор?

Я оказался в кольце его рук. Ну, фигурально выражаясь, конечно, – одну он положил на стол, рядом с кофе, а второй оперся о холодильник, нависнув надо мной всей мощью своего тела, но это не отменяло всего ужаса положения, в которое я попал. Даже предательские овцы ретировались, освобождая место у ног. Его пальцы у чашки – длинные, сильные, изящные, не то, что мои, короткие. Запросто верилось, что под кожей не кость, а сталь, как у какого–нибудь Терминатора. Я понимал, что мой страх иррационален и смешон, но мне казалось, что Эйданн сейчас отвесит такую же оплеуху, как тогда – рука его, лежащая на столе, выглядела устрашающе напряженной. Я не смел вздохнуть.

Нет, вдруг понял я, это не страх сковал меня – это непреодолимое ощущение собственной несостоятельности. Между нами летала туча моих нарушенных обещаний самому себе. Я клялся, тысячу раз клялся, что больше никогда, что справился, преодолел, но все, чего мне сейчас хотелось, это просто уткнуться носом в его грудь и забыть последние годы как страшный сон.

– Зачем ты приехал? – вышло хрипло и неуверенно. Я боялся, что он ответит что–то ужасное. Что–то, чего я не смогу выдержать.

– Вернуть твое доверие, – едва уловимое движение губ, и лицо его из выжидательного сделалось нетерпеливым. Он помедлил и добавил: – И не только его.

Выглядел Эйдан весьма решительно. Мне показалось даже, что он не сойдет с места, пока… пока не вернет, что хочет. Все это вместе – и взгляд немигающий, и голос такой совсем нехороший, и особенно громада сильных плеч, не давали мне ни единого шанса сосредоточиться. Демоническая сила воли нависла над моей головой, мне не справится. Я словно кролик, загипнотизированный змеей. Даже ветер утих за стенами, и царапины на руке перестали чесаться.

– Зачем? – выдох, даже не шепот. Откуда только силы взялись, ведь он своим темным взглядом вытянул из меня все? Выдох мой был похож на последний рывок утопающего из цепких лап смерти.

Эйдан яростно сжал челюсти, наклонившись ниже, но тут меня спас Бретт в пижамных трусах с Капитаном Америкой, которого я готов был расцеловать в обе щеки. Брата, не Капитана.

– Мои овцы! Мои овцы! – завопил он, влетая в кухню. – Уберите котов!

Эйдан недовольно выдохнул, отступил, поведя плечами, и я тут же слинял быстрее тех перепуганных котов.

Пришел в себя только когда услышал захлопнувшуюся за спиной дверь спальни.

Ну, теперь-то уж можно было вздохнуть свободней – Эйдан давил всем собой, словно хренов Вильгельм–Завоеватель, лишая воли. Ситуация оказалась катастрофической. Я думал, что могу дать отпор – о, я еще никогда так не ошибался! Дать отпор, когда даже не на что опереться? Смешно! Я не построил себе новой жизни, я только научился защищаться от старой боли, да и это не очень–то вышло. Ведь одно дело освободиться от Эйдана в голове, и совсем другое – от реального Эйдана у себя на кухне, да еще такого... такого наглого, самоуверенного, совершенно возмутительного! От перспективы провести с таким Эйданом целую неделю у меня волосы дыбом встали. 

Нет, ну а, собственно, что сейчас произошло? Как все это понимать? Ответы напрашивались совсем неутешительные. Все было так удобно до того, как он приехал, так понятно. А теперь он ведет себя, будто и впрямь приехал за мной. 

Или – _ко мне_.

Я сел, где стоял – прям у двери. Мысль поразила, словно гром среди ясного дня. Дурак, какой же я дурак! Он же _и правда_ мог приехать именно ко мне! Из–за (тут меня передернуло от злости и отвращения одновременно) _чувства жалости_. 

Как бы это невозможно было уложить в голове, но он мог просто меня _пожалеть_. 

Первым порывом было сбежать вниз по лестнице и надавать Эйдану в морду. _Пожалеть!_

Теперь–то понятно, что все это значит – я приехал к тебе, есть у тебя кто–то, мне нужно твое доверие, бла–бла–бла. Да как он осмелился? Благодетель хренов. Приехал извиниться из жалости и что же он увидел? Ну, правильно, увидел что и ожидал – одинокого, несчастного Дина, в окружении перепуганных овец и хищных котов! Как такого не пожалеть по доброте душевной, не правда ли? 

Придушить его мало.

Что же, проблема встала грандиозная и решать ее надо срочно. Ибо, зная Эйдана, воистину самого упертого из всех, с кем мне приходилось быть знакомым, все только начиналось. Взять хотя бы тот случай с ракетницей. Я думал, Эйдан меня доконает. 

Собственный братец в пору своей юности меня так не доводил своим упрямством, как Эйдан. Бывали ли вы на лесной дороге в дождь? Лес и в сухую–то погоду не шибко похож на асфальт – ковер из опавших листьев, шишек, хвои, хрупких веток, трупиков мелких птиц и зверей утягивал по щиколотки, а размытый дождем так и вообще превращался в трясину. По какой–то неведомой логике Эйдан именно меня выбрал своим личным гидом по местным красотам. Ну, я–то был не против – какой дурак откажется провести время с тем, кого любит? Думал, покатаю его на машине по побережью или съездим к подножию Виктории. Как бы не так. Оказалось, Эйдан обожал ходить по туристическим тропам и в детстве часто выезжал с братом на кемпинг. Я подобным никогда не увлекался, так что гидом у нас оказался Эйдан, а не я. Полное снаряжение купил тоже он, завел нас к заброшенной викторианского типа оранжерее он же, и честь посеять ракетницу выпала опять же ему. Причем, та ракетница была совсем не нужна – нам выдали рацию с jps–маяком и даже компас с картой, Эйдан же пожелал иметь дело исключительно с ракетницей, чтобы все было по правилам. Очень уж он их любит, эти правила, верит в силу церемоний. В общем, я и предположить не мог, что такой большой мальчик как Эйдан до сих пор не наигрался в приключения. С тех пор я зарекся ходить с ним куда–то дальше пляжа.

Его упрямство – оно как гравитация. Непреодолимое, блин.

 _План А_ – растолковать Эйдану, что я в его жалости не нуждаюсь. Хотя этот план можно, в общем–то, сразу вычеркивать – стоило только вспомнить наш кухонный разговор. Я до сих пор ощущал на лице его горячее дыхание, как он ко мне подошел. Такому что–либо объяснять бесполезно.

 _План Б_ , не особо хороший, а если честно, то просто ужасный, но все же – игнорировать. Отчего бы не попробовать? Вот только как долго я смогу продержаться, опять же памятуя наш кухонный разговор? То–то же. Ибо проблема заключалась в том, что справиться мне нужно было не с одним только Эйданом – но и с Дином. Тем самым Дином из прошлого, который так и не научился ничему. Что же я обнаружил? Все те же старые страхи, и после стольких лет (хотя два года не такой уж большой срок) крепко держащие меня за горло.

Груз моих тягостных размышлений прервал далекий раскат грома. Добравшись до окна, я немного подергал ставню и выглянул. Как и следовало ожидать, ничего хорошего там не оказалось. Порывы ветра были похожи на яростные выдохи гигантской зверюги – то угасающий, почти трепетный шепот листвы, дрожащей в предчувствии, то яростный рык самой природы. Того глядишь и вырвет те деревья с корнем, а вслед за ними и наш дом. Но что особенно меня напрягало, так это штормовые, похожие на пики гор, тучи – весь горизонт, сколько мне было видно из–за ставни, оказался ими облеплен. Оставалось только наивно надеяться, что ураган пройдет стороной. 

И мой персональный ураган в виде Эйдана тоже не наделает бед в отдельно взятой душе. Я еще раз окинул взглядом горизонт. Вот бы как раньше, до Эйдана – раз, и выбросил из головы. И нефиг тут страдать почем зря, строя из себя королеву драмы.

Вот взять, например, Сару. 

С Сарой у нас все отлично. Как же это… погодите, сейчас вспомню, как там говорилось. Дружба с эротическими элементами, во. Секс по дружбе. Такая вот у нас любовь. Была, конечно, сейчас ничего такого нет. Одно время мы думали, что наша недодружба завершиться свадьбой, но это было еще до всей этой жуткой истории с Эйданом.

А теперь черт знает что. Эти то ли обещания его, то ли угрозы – а по сути одна сплошная жалость, да и та насквозь фальшивая. И мне же еще расхлебывать! А судя по тому, что Эйдан учудил с утра пораньше, он не успокоится, пока не выполнит то, зачем приехал – убедить меня(!) в моей неправоте(!!) для моего же блага(!!!) К нему даже в голову лезть не надо, чтобы понять, все же на лбу написано – крупными, печатными, округлыми детскими буквами!

Надо это прекратить – чем бы оно там не являлось – немедленно. Эйдан же такой, он с меня живого не слезет, упертый баран, а все для успокоения собственной драгоценной совести. 

Вот только как? Мы заперты тут, как в консервной банке.

– Дин! – дверь затряслась от могучих ударов. – Дин, ты еще спишь? Бэтмен пропал!

Это был голос Эммета и в дверь мою колошматил что есть силы тоже он.

Все мои страдания тут же вылетели из головы. Я рванул открывать.

– Как пропал? К-куда?

– Пропал, – проскулил Эммет. Выглядел он при этом так, будто я лично поручил ему следить за моим псом, а он не смог. Того гляди на колени рухнет от раскаянья. – Крейг сказал.

У меня тут же отлегло от сердца.

– Крейг значит? – то, что говорит Крейг, надо делить на десять и перепроверять с детектором лжи. Да и то не факт, что поможет. Эммет же не сводил с меня виноватого взгляда и робко дергал себя за пуговицу на рубашке.

– Как я могу помочь? Ты только скажи, я все сделаю!

Меня так и подмывало съехидничать, неужто и на улицу рискнет выйти в поисках собаки. Но я промолчал. Потому что выглядел он так, что да, рискнул бы. Ради меня. Даже после всего.

– Ты иди, – получилось грубовато, ну и черт с ним. – Я сам разберусь.

Он еще потоптался и ушел. А я смотрел ему в спину… и думал. Ох.

 _План В_ – гениальный в своей простоте, и в то же время отвратительно подлый. Не надо Эйдану ничего объяснять. И игнорировать тоже. Эммет мне этого никогда не простит, конечно, но разве перед лицом гибели не хватается человек за самый, казалось бы, распоследний шанс, будь он хоть тысячу раз ужасным и безнравственным? Разве не использовал каждый из нас другого в своих корыстных целях? Разве не понял бы меня Эммет, окажись он в такой же ситуации, как я? Ну, я–то уж точно не святой, так что совесть совестью, а действовать надо без сожалений.

Похоже, это будет роль всей моей жизни. И пусть только мне попробуют не дать Оскара.

~ 

– Ну и куда ты, скотина, дел моего пса?! 

Вообще, я с самого начала понял, что это дурацкая затея с Эмметом. Но все равно упорно ее обдумывал, как если бы закон о том, что чем безумнее идея, тем больше шансов ее воплотить, и правда работал. 

Для начала я решил выяснить, что там с моим псом. Крейг нашелся в нашей уже порядком разнесенной гостиной, листая позавчерашнюю газету с невозмутимым видом и качая домашний тапочек на большом пальце. Эйдан (кот) сидел у него на коленке с самым наглейшим видом. Я уже говорил, что этот кот его обожает? В гостиной был и Адам, неистово строчивший в свою тетрадь. Рядом сидел Бен, какой-то совершенно расслабленный. Похоже, он еще не проснулся. Или – витал в облаках, он это умеет. Эйдан забился в самый угол, мучая мою старую гитару (откуда взял? Когда успел добраться до гаража? Не там ли он курил на рассвете?), Сара и вторая Сара готовили завтрак. Эммет… Как на зло Эммет ошивался рядом. 

Мне, можно сказать, повезло – Крейг сидел ко входу спиной и меня не видел. Ну, тут уж сам бог велел подкрасться незаметно.  
От моих воплей он подскочил как ужаленный, хватаясь за сердце: 

– Чего вы на меня орете, я вам не муж! 

Бен засмеялся, даже Адам пару раз фыркнул, а вот Эйдана в этот момент надо было видеть. Он как сурикат тут же вытянулся и просто-таки почерневшим взглядом уставился на Крейга. Того гляди и сожрет. Интересно, сурикаты хищники? 

Эммет, дурак, не нашел момента лучше, как встать рядом, сложив руки на груди, и сурово выдать: 

– Верни собаку, изверг. 

Честное слово, я уже готов был приложить руку к лицу в эпичном фейспалме, как услышал тихие завывания – ну точь-в-точь саундтрек к Стивену Кингу. А Крейг даже не покраснел – только ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами, будто говоря: «Упс!» 

– Там! – Эммет унесся по коридору и уже через пару минут вел Бэтмена за шкирку. Оба выглядели одинаково – счастливо на меня пялились, один потому что любит, второй… наверное, поэтому же. – Дин, вот… 

Он разве что хвостом об пол не бил от радости – не было у него хвоста потому что. 

Собаки вообще хороши тем, что умеют отвлекать внимание на себя, особенно когда они таких размеров. Бэтмен носился по комнате как чокнутый, приставая буквально ко всем подряд. Не иначе как преисполненный чувства долга, пытался запрыгнуть на Эммета, тянул за штанину Адама, облаивал Крейга, путался под ногами у Двух Сар, разогревших пиццу, и вообще вел себя как спасенная в последний миг из лап чудовища жертва. Только один человек не принимал участия в общей радости, он прошел между мной и Эмметом, и лишь гитара тихонько тренькнула в углу, где он сидел. 

Утро в общем-то текло вяло. После безумной вспышки Бэтмена все опять впали в сонное состояние, ветер усыплял, беспрестанно свистя за стенами и скрипя моей гаражной крышей. В доме было тихо – тишина, как молоко разлилась по комнатам, никто лишний раз старался не шуметь, и скрип этот казался чьей-то зловещей поступью. 

Тоскливый это был день. Погода сказывалась, от постоянного ветра закладывало уши, гроза все не приходила, но чувствовалось, что она топчется на самом пороге, вот-вот постучит в двери. Все разбрелись кто куда, я остался с братом. О многом нужно было подумать, а лучшей компании, чем он, мне не найти. Бретт с овцой в обнимку и пакетом печенья развалился на диване, щелкая пультом от телевизора, но везде говорили об одном и том же 

… берега Гленбрука и Хеленсвилла полностью затоплены… 

… штормовое предупреждение объявили в Веллингтоне… 

… сильные ветры сохранятся еще несколько дней… 

… просим сохранять бдительность и не выходить из дома… 

… количество жертв пока неизвестно, спасатели ведут поиско… 

На душе было хреново – покруче, чем в телевизоре. Наверное, так бывает, когда замышляешь гадость. Но, с другой стороны, я понимал, что это, возможно, мой единственный шанс отделаться от Эйдана и спасти себя. 

\- Будешь? – Брэтт, не глядя, протянул мне печенье. Только мой брат мог смотреть новости про конец света, с удовольствием пожирая при этом печенье. 

Я протянул руку – и услышал тихий как будто бы хруст. 

Почти накрытая подушкой тетрадь. И как я ее раньше не заметил? 

Я аккуратно ее извлек из-под подушки. Было в ней что-то пугающее. 

Она меня вообще с самого начала насторожила. И еще… Тут я почувствовал, как засосало под ложечкой – и еще его взгляд, метнувшийся от Эйдана ко мне, когда он только появился в моем доме. От радостного до испуганного, почти затравленного. Я тогда же заподозрил неладное. И не зря. 

Адама нигде не было видно, а тетрадь его, как кирпич, давила мне на колени. Нехорошие у меня были предчувствия, ох, какие нехорошие. Брэтт все также рассеянно щелкал каналы телевизора – не удивлюсь, если он вообще не обращал на него внимания, начесывал свою овцу за ухом с блаженной улыбкой. Овца разве что не хрюкала от удовольствия. Похоже, оба были в нирване. 

А тетрадь все также лежала у меня на коленях. В мягком коричневом переплете, не толстая и не тонкая, обычная тетрадь. Я опять вспомнил, как Адам глянул на меня тогда. Схватил тетрадь и рванул в ванную, будто кто-то мог ее у меня отобрать.  


Если видишь Эйдана, значит, где-то рядом крутится и Дин, правильно? На съемочной площадке это все знали.

Но теперь не так. Теперь я ныкался от него по углам и комнатам, этого разве что слепой не заметил бы. А Адам слепым точно не был. Выгнать Эйдана из дома не удалось – все были рады его видеть, да еще он понравился Бэтмену сразу и навсегда. Нет ничего ужаснее, чем предательство собственного пса, скажу я вам. Я даже не так сильно расстроился, когда увидел Брэтта, восторженного от такого Невероятно Замечательного Эйдана. Брэтта привести в восторг каждый дурак может. А вот поведение моего пса, подставляющего то брюхо, то уши, счастливо повизгивающего и пускающего литры слюны, оказалось настоящим вероломством. Верно, этот пес учуял родственную ирландскую душу. 

Нет, Эйдан не пытался со мной заговорить после нашего кухонного мероприятия. Он вообще ничего такого не делал, на удивление молчал и больше не трогал меня. Починил трубу под раковиной, как будто это его труба, черт подери. Только вот стоило мне бросить случайный взгляд в его сторону, как неизменно я натыкался на внимательные карие глаза. 

Он молчал, молчал, молчал, и меня колотило от этого. 

И еще Адам, да. Адам неистово строчил в своей тетради, то и дело покусывая кончик карандаша. Наш тихий неприметный летописец.  
На первых страницах не оказалось ничего ценного – каракули, обрывки фраз, стрелки и кружки. 

_Брэтт (младший брат Дина) разводит овец. Не знал, что он пастух. Овцы странно пахнут._

_Один из котов постоянно кусает Дина за ноги._

_Не забыть проставлять даты! Сегодня 12 ноября, я прибыл первый._

_Это все так странно и удивительно. Новая Зеландия не перестает меня радовать своими сюрпризами. Мама называет и ее, и Австралию «Там Внизу» – очень точно, по-моему. Взять хоть эти странные вечера, когда приходится пережидать непогоду, сидя в домах. Это так необычно! У нас дома только сильный снегопад может нарушить планы, да и то ненадолго – нужно лишь расчистить дорожку до машины. А тут, на этих островах словно чувствуешь себя ближе к своим первобытным предкам, когда о власти над природой нельзя было и помыслить, а оставалось только молиться неведомым богам и духам, чтобы беда миновала._

Я пролистнул несколько страниц. 

_Пришла Сара, жена Брэтта. Очень милая._

_Пришел Крейг, сказал, у меня пятно на свитере. Стоило мне опустить взгляд, как он дернул меня за нос и расхохотался. Ну что за ребячество!_

_Кажется, сегодня у нас будет грандиозный ужин – из кухни вкусно пахнет. Надеюсь, это не малышка Милли. Может, тоже стоит завести себе овцу? Маме должно понравиться._

_Невероятные житейские факты_ , было написано словно впопыхах – криво и с наскоком, _перенесенные на страницы, зачастую оборачиваются пошлостью. Я видел его тогда, случайно, ненароком, а теперь он приехал и смотрит так, что даже мне становится не по себе. Как такое выразить на бумаге, чтобы оно не выглядело так плоско и безжизненно, так по-обыденному пошло, словно бы пересказываешь утренние новости из газеты?_

Так-так, о чем это он толкует? Мне вдруг сделалось очень нехорошо. Одно из тех чувств, когда знаешь, что сейчас будет что-то ужасное, но все равно полон бессилия что-либо сделать. Я приложил ухо к двери, внимательно вслушиваясь, но никаких воплей о пропаже не было, и продолжил читать. 

_… так по-обыденному пошло, словно бы пересказываешь утренние новости из газеты? Я не знаю, что пережил Дин_  


(и тут меня прошиб пот)

 _и догадывался, что мог чувствовать Эйдан, но сам я в тот момент страшно испугался того, свидетелем чему невольно стал. Словно теперь я был хранителем постыдной тайны, которую изо всех сил старались скрыть._

Что я там говорил про слепых? Я пялился в строчки, не видя их. 

Вот уж действительно невероятные житейские факты, точнее не скажешь. Ну теперь-то уж понятно, почему Адам так затравлено посмотрел на меня, когда на пороге появился Эйдан. Мне вдруг стало отвратительно хреново, и я со стоном опустился на крышку унитаза. Ни тогда, в тот самый момент, ни потом мне даже в голову не приходило, что кто-то еще мог все это время знать.  
И все то время… все те дни, пока не закончились наши съемки, Адам был рядом и вел себя как ни в чем не бывало. Да он же и сейчас тут, в моем доме! 

Дальше я не стал читать. Первым порывом было разодрать тетрадь в клочья, но затем я взял себя в руки. Мы взрослые люди, в конце концов. Это не имеет никакого значения. Это все в прошлом. Столько времени прошло.

Нет ничего наглядней секундной стрелки – она одна показывает, что события зыбки и очень быстро превращаются в воспоминания. Время – самый верный глас реальности, только благодаря ему подчас можно остаться в своем уме. Я цеплялся за свои мысли, будто они одни могли меня спасти. Как мантру я повторял и повторял – сейчас ничего этого уже нет, все прошло, все прошло, прошло…

Чем дальше двигается стрелка, тем старше я становлюсь, тем дальше от меня то, что произошло. Вообще, я тут заметил, что с возрастом все чаще начинаешь вспоминать минувшие события с чувством невероятного облегчения. Прошлое не возвращается – в этом, несомненно, большая заслуга времени перед человечеством в целом и передо мной лично. 

Время учит нас держать удар, не доверять, жить умом, а не сердцем. Безрассудный бег молодости оборачивается осторожной поступью зрелости. «Подождем и увидим» – такую роскошь могут позволить себе только старики, а такие, как мы, никогда не ждут. Возможно, зря. Возможно, будь у меня привычка ждать, ничего бы не случилось. Может, я еще и не повзрослел-то толком? Возраст – это ж не только скрипящие кости и стремительно падающее зрение. Зрелые поступки, взвешенные решения, умение ждать, опять же. Но ведь и зрелость-то не более чем слово. Кажется, что взрослеем, а это всего лишь накопление житейских событий. Мы же наивно видим в них великие достижения. За всем этим каждодневным житейством жизнь незаметно подбирается к концу, а точнее, возможность каких-либо перемен в этой жизни (вот она, ловушка возраста – что называется, ждали-ждали и дождались). Когда тебе около сорока, а парень, в которого ты так по-глупому влюбился, едва достиг тридцатника, говорить о переменах, по меньшей мере, смешно, хоть и кажется, что раз влюбился, то впереди – вся жизнь, что все только начинается. Ага, как же. Времени осталось совсем немного. У меня с Эйданом его хватило как раз, чтобы наломать дров. 

Тогда, пару лет назад это все не казалось такой большой проблемой. Тогда-то я думал, что за один только взгляд можно пройтись колесом по съемочной площадке, прокричать в отобранный у Серкиза рупор какую-нибудь глупость, да чего уж там – горы свернуть и открыть парочку новых вселенных. Как много, оказывается, мы теряем, прячась за собственный возраст. 

Думаете, тогда с нами случилась большая любовь? Какая бывает у сладких парочек в фильмах или рождается в больном мозгу отравленных феромонами подростков? Юный Эйдан? Юный (ну почти) Дин? Нихрена подобного. 

Никакой большой любви, никакого взрыва сверхновой, никаких шекспировских страстей. Она, любовь эта, пришла тихо и незаметно, как обыденный рабочий день. Глупый Дин так и продолжал бы с ней жить, не замечая, если бы не реакция Эйдана. Вообще, по-хорошему, мне стоит сказать, что ничего особенного-то и не было. Зря я тут пафос развел. 

Не произошло ничего особенного. 

Я отсосал ему у ночного клуба. А он послал меня… хотелось бы сказать, туда, что было почти у меня во рту, но нет, спасибо и на этом.  
Я давно заметил – на каком-то этапе жизнь оставляет нам совсем мало вариантов, сводящихся, по сути, к элементарному «принять или не принять». В тот момент я для себя увидел только один выход – сбежать как можно дальше, чтобы не наделать еще больших глупостей, все забыть, чтобы даже земля, на которой мы вместе, не напоминала. Другой край света – отличный выбор для полных неудачников. Благо, что моя часть съемок уже кончилась. 

Таким образом, как в самых дешевых мелодрамах, я купил билет в Цюрих, там пересел до Лос-Анджелеса, снял комнату в первом же отеле, и напился вхлам. Потом позвонил Эммету, рыдал в трубку, наматывая сопли и гордость на кулак. Тогда-то Эммет и прилетел. Откармливал бургерами, выкладывал наши дурные фотки в интернет, приводил в чувство, признавался в любви. 

Я не очень-то помню то время. 

Я оказался разбит, раздавлен, растерт в порошок, унесен шквалистым ветром хрен знает куда, как какая-нибудь небритая депрессивная Элли из Канзаса, взявшая курс на Оз, мне было плевать на всех, кроме себя (ну да, да! Я эгоист) и своей бережно пестуемой боли. Не очень-то благородно, но мне похрен тогда было – кругом мелькали сплошные Тернеры, и их стало просто необходимо как-то отстреливать. Поэтому я выбрал самый простой и действенный способ – взрастить в себе, как стену, обиду (потому что смутно чувствовал, что пройдет немного времени и, господи боже мой, конечно я прощу этому придурку все, что угодно, я _уже_ начинал это делать, мне нужно было как-то защититься), и сидеть за стеной этой, и собирать себя заново. Нечто вроде театрального амплуа, знаете, когда с трудом уже получается провести границу – что наиграно, а что взаправду. Оградить себя болью, обидой, безразличием, ненавистью, всем-всем-всем, как второй кожей, вот так я решил сделать. 

Эммет говорит, я чувствительный. Мама говорит, у меня луна в скорпионе, от нее все беды. Даже этот придурок когда-то на интервью ляпнул какую-то херню про нежную душу, назвав меня щеночком. Не хотелось бы подтверждать правоту ни одного, ни второго, но я к тому времени уже придумал тысячу и одну причину, _оправдывающую_ поведение этого ирландского кретина, пока ждал прилета Скилтона в Лос-Анджелес в своей каморке на втором этаже под самой крышей. Ждал и думал. И вспоминал. И пил, конечно.  
Ну, в общем-то да, там, в Лос-Анджелесе, я упивался тошнотворной жалостью к себе. Я уже говорил? 

События той роковой ночи перемешались во мне, как мелочь разных стран в кармане. Уже сложно выстроить последовательность, да и была ли она на самом деле? Причины и следствия можно искать в науке там, или кулинарии, а жизнь-то спонтанна, в ней хрена с два найдешь, откуда торчит причина и куда уведет следствие. 

Но одно я скажу точно – это был Тернер. Это всегда был Эйдан-Чтоб-Его-Тернер, так или иначе. Он ворвался в мою жизнь как Оклендский ветер, оглушая и сбивая с ног. 

– Давай, – говорит он и щелкает зажигалкой, – расскажи мне. 

Этот Тернер хочет разговоров, просто прекрасно. Мы стоим у ночного клуба, или бара, или на чьей-то квартире, а, скорее всего, это было спецзаведение для таких неудачников, как я. 

«Расскажи мне». Я был достаточно на взводе, чтобы не держать язык за зубами. Эйдан был недостаточно пьян, чтобы выбить мне эти самые зубы. Вы вообще заметили, как люди умудряются влюбляться по-дурацки? Ну, нет, я не имею в виду эпоху Регентства, когда сначала спрашивали разрешение у папеньки, я не вообще, я про сейчас. Про меня и Эйдана, например. Ладно, только про меня. 

Одно дело просто влюбиться. Мне это вообще не сложно, я тысячу раз на дню влюбляюсь. Натуре творческой это даже полезно – быть всегда влюбленным, отлично способствует вдохновению. Другое дело влюбиться в Эйдана. Он как черная дыра, втягивает в себя покруче пылесоса. Вот это то, что я назвал «влюбиться по-дурацки». Со всей дури. Когда теряешь и голову, и сердце. Когда всей душой нараспашку. По-настоящему, короче. 

Мы в этом баре с друзьями и коллегами по съемкам Рождество отмечали. Он танцевал степ. Ну, не то чтобы… Громко сказано, скорее небрежно отбивал ногой ритм, в такт хлопая себя ладонью по бедру и с кем-то болтая. Сидел на высоком барном стуле. А в голове у меня звучала ирландская скрипка, опутывающая, как водоворот Марианской впадины. Удар подошвы о паркет – топ-топ-топ, как мое сердце, когда я смотрел на него. К тому моменту я уже конечно был по самые уши весь в Эйдане. Не удивлюсь, если он уже тогда начал замечать. 

Тернеры двоились и троились передо мной, отплясывая как сумасшедшие. И каждый из них флиртовал со всеми подряд. Ну, тут вообще не удивительно. Вы его видели? Это же просто ходячий секс, а уж если он целенаправленно на ком-то зацепляется, то все – пиши пропало. 

Если бы он просто сказал мне нет, то я бы пережил это все с куда большим стоицизмом. Если бы не было всех его унизительных слов и насмешек, и этого взгляда, и… и… В общем, потом, уже спустя время я подумал, что, наверное, в нем говорил испуг, а не желание меня раздавить, но мысли эти пришли ко мне слишком поздно (или я специально гнал их от себя, зная, что искал Эйдану оправдания?) – к тому моменту я уже взрастил в себе стойкую ненависть. Она отлично помогла мне справиться с болью. 

– Давай, – говорит Тернер и щелкает зажигалкой, когда нас вынесло на улицу из веселого шума и ярких огней, – поведай мне, наконец, что с тобой такое случилось. 

Признания всегда давались нелегко, я никогда не чувствовал, на каком моменте нужно притормозить. Да и вообще, в этом искусстве я правилам подчиняюсь труднее всего, «без тормозов», как говорит Сара. Какие уж тут тормоза, если дело касается Эйдана. Я, как железная стружка, каждой своей частичкой тут же притянулся к нему. Могло ли быть иначе? Иногда мне кажется, это судьба – все так замечательно подходило одно к одному, как по нотам. Но вот финальный аккорд был безнадежно испорчен – оказалось, что у меня нет ни слуха, ни мастерства, ни мозгов. 

Мне хватило ума выложить ему все, а потом еще и поцеловать, чтоб уж наверняка, ведь я хотел его себе – всего и сразу. Я не просто любил, я дышал и жил им, и поделиться своей любовью, отдать ее всю, казалось самым правильным в мире. Все это больше выглядело как штурм Бастилии, нежели обычное признание. И что самое удивительное – Бастилия не очень-то сопротивлялась. Конечно, меня его несопротивление воодушевило, ведь означать ответный поцелуй для меня в тот момент мог только одно – он разделяет мои чувства! Мне тогда даже в голову не пришло, что это могло случиться от неожиданности или по привычке – когда тебя целуют, автоматически целуешь в ответ. 

Иногда возникает странное ощущение — смесь удивления и отвращения — когда понимаешь, что любовь может превращать человека в слюнявое дерьмо. Действовал я, переполненный чувствами и окрыленный надеждой, не подумав, вот и получилось так, как получилось. А получилось просто феерически. На радость зрителям, как выяснилось из этой подлой тетрадки. 

Асфальт ударил меня по коленям, неприлично громко вжикнула молния брюк. Его лицо. Хорошо запомнилось лицо – пятна неонового света словно превратили его в космического пришельца. Я не думал, что будет потом. О времени и последствиях в такие моменты вообще как-то не вспоминаешь. 

Протрезвел Эйдан на удивление быстро - я даже толком не успел ничего сделать, как схлопотал звонкую оплеуху. 

Вот так. 

Если бы я не полез своими руками куда не надо, врезал бы он мне за мой поцелуй, например? Или за слова? Я размышлял об этом часами, но так и не пришел ни к каким выводам. 

По правилам у меня с ним не получилось – все эти свидания, разговоры, притирки… То мое состояние было похоже на товарный поезд – любовь просто сбила с ног, от разума не осталось и осколка. 

Я вырвал листы с нашими именами и спустил их в унитаз. 

Жаль, любовь нельзя спустить туда же. 


	3. Пятница

_Пятница_

Коль скоро ты попал в ситуацию, достойную пера литератора, пусть и такого доморощенного как Адам, то и вести себя надо по законам жанра, правильно? Что же делать: отказаться и уйти, как того требует хорошая трагедия, или простить и превратить все в дешевую мелодраму? Простить Эйдана я не мог – это было опасно для меня самого. Знаю я себя - не пройдет и получаса, как во мне проснется надежда (господи, на что?!), а вместе с ней подтянется и все остальное, от чего я старался избавиться. Разумеется, я сам себе отдавал отчет, что простить и отпустить – это вообще не про меня. Я не из тех решительных смельчаков, умеющих в одночасье начать жизнь сначала, забыв прошлое, как страшный сон. И лишить себя Эйдана, пусть и такого, просто не мог. Отпустить его, выдворить из своего сердца – как уничтожить часть себя. Мне было удобно его ненавидеть (да ладно?), я как-то даже на эту тему прочел одну весьма занимательную психологическую теорию – что-то там про боль как страховку от повторяющихся ошибок, главное не то, что утрачено, а то, что приобретено, и бла-бла-бла в том же духе. Я окружил себя частоколом острых пик недоверия, на том и успокоился. Ну… во всяком случае, я искренне в это верил.

Однако в мире литературы успех связан с нарушением принятых правил, а это значит, что бог из машины не дремлет – вместо трагедии и мелодрамы у нас тут случился самый настоящий, мать его, фарс: вырубился свет. От ветра нам оборвало провода.

Все началось с Крейга. Крейг конечно догадался, кто бы сомневался. Я думаю, потому что он спец во всех этих делах, и для него было бы ударом ниже пояса не понять, что тут вообще нафиг происходит.

Отловил меня и выдал:

\- Неужели не дашь ему и шанса?

Да еще таким тоном, будто он мне в психотерапевты тут записался, и я должен был вести еженедельные отчеты. Нет уж, увольте, только не Крейг. Крейг и разговор по душам – самое худшее, что может случиться. Их вообще в одном предложении нельзя употреблять.

\- Тебе какая в том печаль? – я даже не взглянул на него, я был занят крышей в гараже. Крыша скрипела как проклятая и не давала мне спать. А мои окна как раз выходили на нее. Поэтому до Крейга и его психотерапии мне не было никакого дела. – Лучше заткнись и помоги.

\- Нет, я серьезно! – выглядел он при этом отнюдь не серьезно, идя за мной хвостом в гараж. - Ты только посмотри в эти страдающие глаза, проникнись отчаянным трагизмом сложившейся ситуации и, наконец, сделай хоть что-нибудь! Ответь любящему тебя сердцу, распахни свои объятия навстречу искренней…

\- Вы это о ком? – послышалось одновременно с парализовавшей меня мыслью: в гараже пахнет сигаретами, а курит у нас тут только один. Сами-Знаете-Кто.

Крейг даже ойкнул от неожиданности, но тут же расплылся в наглейшей из улыбок, стоя у меня за плечом:

\- Об Эммете, конечно. Тут разве что слепой, ну или вот Дин, не заметит, как Эммет на него пялится. Как двухметровая мартовская кошка, представляешь!

У меня в руках был ящик с инструментами, и мысль уронить его на Крейга с каждой секундой казалась все более привлекательной, лишь бы он заткнулся. А он, скотина, как назло распевался соловьем, найдя свободные уши. Эйдан же мрачнел с каждым словом, ему, наверное, резал слух наш новозеландский акцент, особенно в таком припадочно-восторженном варианте, я как никто мог его понять.  
Нет, я конечно подумывал обо всем этом. Мой план В и все такое. Но как-то оно без Крейга должно было происходить. Должен был быть замечательный Эммет, влюбленный в меня, счастливый я, влюбленный в Эммета, и неуместный Эйдан, осознавший, что его жалость как бы совсем излишня и лезть ко мне с разговорами не нужно. Крейг же в эту идеальную картину со своими откровениями врача-психотерапевта никак не вписывался.

\- И вот ты посмотри! Ходит за Дином хвостом, а Дин – ну как слепой, честное слово! Полный игнор, представляешь! – Крейг уже вовсю развлекался, оттеснив меня с порога и вцепившись Эйдану в рубашку, - нам нужно что-то предпринимать! Пропадут же!

\- Ты идиот? – спокойно спросил Эйдан. Я же готов был зааплодировать, если б не инструменты. 

\- Нет, друг мой, - он вдруг сник и грустно посмотрел на Эйдана, - не я… О, а вот и Эммет! Иди сюда, тут Дину помощь нужна!

Я оглянулся – и правда Эммет, легок на помине. Не дом, а черт знает что такое, куда ни плюнь, везде кто-нибудь да шастает. Крейг был прав, хоть мне и неприятно это признавать, но Эммет действительно оказался похож на мартовскую кошку – тут же рванул ко мне и схватил ящик с инструментами.

\- Что нужно делать? – спросил Эммет, и в этот момент крыша заскрипела особенно громко. – Ого! Как бы не оторвало!

\- Умеешь чинить крыши? – Эйдан вдруг поднял бровь и сложил руки на груди, с непонятным выражением лица глядя на Эммета.

А Крейг разве что не приплясывал от восторга:

\- Ставлю пять долларов, что умеет!

\- Конечно, это же мы с Дином и Беном ее делали в прошлый раз. Тогда ветер еще круче был.

\- Хреново делали, раз так скрипит…

Пора было прекращать этот цирк. Сперва вытолкать Крейга к чертям, потом надавать по башке Эйдану. Давно напрашивался.

\- Так, ребята, крыша моя и чинить ее буду я. Крейг, иди…

\- Тебе роста не хватит, - безапелляционно заметил Эйдан, сверля меня взглядом. 

Вот это да! У меня за малым челюсть не отвисла от такой наглости. Честное слово, я готов был его придушить! Сначала его, потом Крейга, который все это начал.

\- Ну так а я на что! – Эммет уже раскладывал инструменты и тащил стремянку. – Тут делов-то на полчаса, вместе и управимся. Стропилы прикрутить и все. 

\- Нет, не нужно… - но меня, разумеется, никто не слушал.

\- Лучше я, - Эйдан оказался ловчее и первый вскочил на стремянку. – Подай мне гвозди.

Ну просто великолепно. Такое и в страшном сне не могло привидится – чтобы эти двое чинили мою крышу. И если еще с краном в кухне я мог смириться, то это уже ни в какие ворота не лезло.

\- Ты что творишь? – я зашипел на сияющего Крейга, пока эти… эти строители, чтоб их, прикручивали палки к стене, давая друг другу советы. – Какого хрена ты тут устроил?

\- А что не так? – он тоже сбавил тон, заговорщицки наклонившись ко мне. – Полюбуйся на них, где еще такое увидишь? Это тебе не цветы и коробка конфет, а самая настоящая халявная крыша!

\- Ты идиот, - простонал я. Какие конфеты? Мы тут все скоро чокнемся, в этом закрытом пространстве, ей-богу. 

Вот и думай, что лучше – пережить ветряной апокалипсис в одиночку, или с такими, как Крейг.

\- Кто-то это уже говорил совсем недавно, - Крейг подмигнул мне и довольный ушел. 

Мне же ничего не оставалось, как подавать этим двоим то молоток, то гвозди. План В летел ко всем чертям. Вместо него началось какое-то цирковое «Сделай сам», блин.

Вообще, как только Крейг ушел, Эйдан стал работать молча, но честное слово, уж лучше бы он говорил. Ибо его взгляд, пристально блуждающий между мной и Эмметом был совсем инквизиторский. Я бы многое отдал, чтобы узнать, что творилось в его кудрявой башке. Очередная телега про несчастного Дина? Что-то в духе «этот парень тебе не подходит, я найду другого»? Или маниакальный приступ дружеской заботы после того, как от души дал по морде?

Вообще, Эйдана всегда было легко читать, но сейчас он закрылся как ракушка. Его разве что глаза выдавали – буря в них бесновалась похлеще, чем на улице. Я уже не знал, что и думать – когда живешь бок о бок в таком постоянном напряжении, то догадок и предположений столько, что просто теряешься в них.

Эти дни, они выматывали. И дело даже не в том, что нельзя было выйти на улицу, убивало другое – нескончаемый вой за стенами, редкий, но от этого не менее жуткий треск деревьев, не выдерживающих порывов шквалистого ветра, мысль, что смерть не просто где-то рядом, а за дверью. Если уж ветер двигал машины, то что уж говорить о человеке? Здесь, в доме было спокойно и страшно одновременно. Здесь не гулял ветер, но он стонал вокруг. От этого чувство опасности и какой-то странной потерянности только возрастало. Наш дом был словно щепка в буре.

Некоторые часы, а иногда почти по полдня выпадали из памяти. Это и неудивительно – слушая беспрестанный вой ветра, поневоле находился весь там, _за_ стенами. Сложно запоминать какие-то события, когда слушаешь звуки снаружи, как в каком-нибудь окопе, сидишь взаперти с одними и теми же людьми, алкоголь, смешанный с транквилизаторами (Бен постарался), путал сознание, а все нормальное, чем мы могли себя развлечь, закончилось на второй день. Остались только разговоры – глупые разговоры обо всем на свете, вязкие, как патока на зубах. 

\- …я читала в одном журнале, что член мужчины…

\- Дай угадаю, это был «Космополитэн».

\- …не перебивай… можно определить по длине пальцев.

\- Ну Са-а-ара, - Бретт упал лбом на скрещенные руки. Я свои тут же спрятал под стол, Крейг наоборот, растопырил пятерню, глядя на нее как в первый раз, а на пальцы Эйдана мне даже не надо было смотреть.

\- Нет, по размеру стопы, - это Бэн вдруг проснулся. А может он и не спал вовсе, с ним никогда не угадаешь. 

\- В некоторых странах мерилом выступает нос, - моя Сара тоже подключилась. Бэтмен лежал у нее в ногах, страдая от переизбытка пиццы в животе, и тяжко вздыхал.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, сколько носов помещается в длине?

\- Или в толщине?

\- А может, мы сменим тему?

\- Нет, на самом деле это интересный вопрос. Какой художник измерял пропорции тела с помощью размера головы? Дин, ты же у нас художник, не помнишь?

\- Погоди-ка, но голова не половой орган…

\- Некоторым это не принципиально.

\- Осторожнее, это скользкая дорожка, ведущая к феминизму.

\- Разве феминизм это плохо?

\- Нет-нет-нет, ребят, не будите этого зверя…

\- Типичный шовинистический ответ. 

\- Господи, я готов вернуться опять к членам.

\- Подтвердишь теорию о пальцах?

\- Что? Нет! 

\- А вы слышали, что никакую теорию вообще невозможно подтвердить? Мой племянник на прошлой неделе сдавал экзамены по физике, у нас была интересная дискуссия. Любая теория зиждется в конечном счете на доверии к ней. Можно сколь угодно много приводить примеров в пользу теории, но если ты ей не веришь – то все.

\- Что все?

\- А то, что если даже у тебя длина пальцев совпадает с длиной члена, но ты в это не веришь, значит, они не совпадают.

\- Господи, какой бред.

\- Может быть, мы все–таки сменим тему?

\- Сыграем в карты?

\- Эйдан опять всех обыграет.

\- Естественно, я же ирландец.

\- Поцелуешь меня на удачу?

\- Крейг!

\- И все же, раз уж мы заговорили о теориях – никто не проводил исследования на предмет удачи ирландских поцелуев? 

\- Сегодня у нас турнир дерьмовых вопросов?

\- Да ты просто мастер плоских шуточек.

\- От человека, поднявшего тему феминизма, сочту за комплимент.

\- Вы опять? 

\- Ладно-ладно. Не хотите о присутствующих, давайте об овцах – Милли и Ванилли феминистки?

\- А овцы не присутствующие разве?

\- Оставьте моих овец в покое!

\- Смотря, присутствие чего рассматривать – тела или разума. В первом случае овцы здесь, а во втором нет.

\- Средневековая схоластика. Костра на тебя нет.

\- Схоластов не жгли.

\- Зато жгли женщин, которые…

\- Опять это слово на «ф»? Каким ветром его сюда занесло?

\- Да уж известно каким… 

\- Тогда давайте рассказывать истории. Не могу уже этот ветер слышать. 

\- Истории про любовь?

\- У меня есть история, - сказал вдруг Эммет, и тут я заметил, что он набрался. Мы все пили пиво, но он – больше всех. - Про одного моего друга, который…

\- Не надо, - тихо сказал я.

\- Вы уж меня пы-ростите, но история на диво захватывающая, вам всем понравится, - он покачнулся, чуть не сбив банку с пивом…

И тут стало темно.

\- Что случилось? – это был голос Крейга. - Оборвало провода?

\- Превосходно, теперь вообще без связи, я не подзарядила свой телефон.

\- Не наступите на овец, они возле стола!

Я улыбался как дурак. Не иначе божье провиденье спасло меня в этот момент.

\- Принесу свечи, - я на ощупь пошел в коридор. Там у нас лежал запас как раз для подобных случаев. Обрыв проводов не редкость в сезон ветров, иногда везет, иногда нет. Конечно со светом лучше, но в данной ситуации я думаю, мне просто невероятно подфартило. 

Эммет с его пьяными откровениями уж точно был лишним.

Я шел, ведя рукой по стене.

В первое мгновение я подумал, что обо что-то споткнулся. Задел неосторожно, и оно на меня упало. Вешалка со шляпами. Овечьи пакеты с кормом. Колумб, прыгнувший под ноги. Взбесившийся от острой пиццы Бэтмен. Крыша вместе со вторым этажом.

Но когда меня развернуло, прижало к стене и горячим впилось в губы, у меня не то, что предположения о вешалках и пиццах, у меня ни одной здравой мысли в голове не осталось, я сам себя чувствовать разучился. Оторопь от неожиданного нападения моментально сменилась волной иррационального ужаса, когда я узнал эту впадинку между передними зубами. 

Которую гипнотизировал на бесчисленных фотографиях. 

Которую раз за разом вспоминал после того памятного поцелуя у ночного клуба. 

Которую так старался забыть.

Наверное, так и сходят с ума.

Точно вам говорю. В те времена, когда я собирал материал для своей военной фотосессии, мне попадались документы о пытках. Одной из самых ужасных было мучение монотонным звуком то громче, то тише – он попросту сводил с ума, лишая разума. 

Ну точь-в-точь как ветер за стеной.

Потому что Эйдан ни при каком раскладе, ни в самой невероятной фантазии, ни уж тем более в реальности, не мог меня целовать во тьме коридора, пока все остальные ждут свечей там, в гостиной. Я спятил. На меня упала вешалка и треснула по затылку. Я заснул за столом, где-то между обсуждением правдоподобности теорий и предложением сыграть в покер.

\- Ты…

Тут уж, видимо, чтобы меня добить окончательно, в ход пошли руки, вцепившиеся мне в футболку, и, кажется… его колено. Мне бы очень хотелось верить, что это было именно оно.

\- Эй! Ну где ты там? Дин!

\- Может он перебрал пива и заснул?

\- Свернулся на коврике для Бэтмена.

\- На коврике для Бэтмена спят коты, они Дина не пустят.

И все пропало. В руке у меня оказалась упаковка свечей, а на губах – остывающее воспоминание.

\- Эйдан..?

Конечно никто не ответил.

Я ощупью вернулся в гостиную.

\- Я… вот. Спички, – соображать я решительно не мог. – Нужны спички.

\- У Эйдана зажигалка, он же курит, - ответил кто-то.

Эйдан щелкнул зажигалкой – разумеется, он оказался ближе всех ко мне – и я тут же вгляделся в его лицо. Было или нет? 

Я уже говорил, что с таким лицом только маньяков играть? А теперь представьте его в свете маленького огонька и увидите самого настоящего демона, от взгляда которого подкашивались колени. Я трясущимися руками зажег свечу, вторую, третью – больше света, но лицо оставалось таким же дьявольско-непроницаемым. Актер, ну конечно.

Только губы его выдавали. 

Когда с таким неистовством целуешь, это сложно скрыть так быстро.

\- Ты… - у меня пропал голос. Даже не представлял, что хотел сказать, кроме очевидного.

У меня забирали свечи и расставляли на столе, оставляя нам с ним совсем маленький островок от его все еще зажженной зажигалки, но кажется, никто и не заметил моего в конец офигевшего лица.

\- Я, - ответил он. 

Огонек погас, и он вернулся на свое место. Я же чувствовал себя так, будто сейчас все новозеландские ветра пронеслись в моей голове, оставив после себя разруху и пустоту. Так наверное бывает у всех, кто хоть раз пережил катастрофу. Оцепенение. События, не укладывающиеся в картину мира, где Эйдан награждает меня оплеухой. Невозможно, это все невозможно, так не бывает, Эйдан… пошутил? Посмеялся? Поиздевался? Дело вовсе не в жалости, как я тут себе напридумывал, а в самой банальной мести? За этим он приехал?

Я опустился на диван рядом с Адамом, схватившись за голову. Разговор обо всем на свете возобновился, но теперь как-то вяло. Может, у меня температура, и все привиделось? Во тьме чего только не привидится, правда? В конце концов, я два года жил отрицанием к Эйдану, могло же оно все так вылиться, да? 

Но Эйдан сверлил меня взглядом, молча отметая все мои надежды на наваждение. Я был как под дулом ружья – так он на меня смотрел. Эммет вдруг рассмеялся, каким-то нездешним, надтреснутым смехом. Сказал:

\- Какой же я дурак! 

И Эйдан отвел взгляд. 

Неужели дело и правда было в мести? Он приехал через полмира только ради этого?

Это не укладывалось в голове. Эйдан был каким угодно, но не мстительным ублюдком.

А раз так, то почему? Что это было?

Попытка извиниться? Дать мне то, в чем тогда отказал? Вот так в темноте украдкой, потому что при свете стыдно?

Благородный Эйдан Тернер.

За окном дуло с такой силой, что у нас начали дрожать ставни. Погода ухудшалась. Адам скрипел карандашом в тетради. Меня тоже начал разбирать смех. Еще никогда мне не хотелось одновременно смеяться и затолкать карандаш кому-то в глотку. 

\- Что смешного? – он поднял на меня мутный взгляд. Мы все плохо спали, ложась когда придется, пили пиво, мешая его с чудо-таблетками Бэна, чувствовали себя как зомби, и выглядели также.

Где-то совсем близко с оглушительным треском упало дерево, послышался тихий хлопок, и словно бы что-то закоротило. Похоже, в домах напротив тоже оборвало электричество. Тот самый грозовой фронт, который я видел вчера из окна, наконец дополз до нас. Мир вокруг рушился, нам остались считанные часы. Связи нет, на улицу не выйти. Кто знает, что мы здесь? Что мы до сих пор живы в сошедшем с ума мире?

Разве оставалось нам что-то еще кроме смеха?

\- Ты смешной, - я потянулся за пивом. Этот театр абсурда надо было срочно запить. – Твоя тетрадь тоже.

Он побледнел, и тут вдруг к нам подскочил Крейг, вырывая тетрадь из рук.

\- Тетрадь! Конечно! – похоже, он опять был в ударе. – Вот что нас спасет! Адам, ты просто чудо! Я пожертвую премию своего нового фильма на строительство в честь Церкви Адама Спасителя!

Бен поймал ликующего Крейга за футболку и усадил рядом с собой.

\- Объясни-ка. Или я решу, что тебе все мозги выдуло.

\- Мы в ней все напишем. Кто мы такие. Что мы делали в свои последние часы, что нас волновало, - Крейг держал тетрадь, как Библию, с благочестивой улыбкой на устах. Не иначе как услышал глас самого Создателя. 

– Нас сдует к чертям и развеет над океаном, но память о нас останется. Мы последние выжившие!

Отобрали у Адама тетрадь и стали писать в ней письма кому-то. Колумбы, бля.

Идея оказалась настоящим спасением, Крейг был прав. Теперь уже никто не обращал внимания на бурю, все стали одержимы желанием оставить о себе хоть пару строк. Несчастный Адам выглядел так, что его вот-вот удар должен был хватить. 

Я пил пиво и смотрел в их просветлевшие лица. Настоящая, хорошая цель, первая за все это время бесцельного существования. Они, мои друзья, вновь стали такими, какими пришли несколько дней назад – увлеченными, небоящимися, полными надежд.

Тетрадь перешла к Бретту, и я подошел ближе. Следующим был Эммет, потом Эйдан.

_Что вы знаете об овцах? Об их повадках, среде обитания, корме, стрижке? Каждая овца требует персонального ухода, заботы и любви. Овцам обязательно нужно давать имена, это улучшает их мироощущение._

\- Ты уверен, что твои последние слова должны быть про овец, а не жену? – спросил я, капая на его записи пеной от пива.

\- Про жену было в начале. Не мешай.

Овцы, чьи имена сейчас вписывались в анналы истории, пытались пригреться рядом с Бэтменом. За эти дни из него получилась самая настоящая пастушья собака.

Эммет долго мусолил уголок страницы. Выглядел он ужасно, отчего я почувствовал себя настоящим подонком. Мне стало жалко нас обоих, пострадавших из-за Эйдана. 

_Я сам все испортил. Сам его привел. Ох, будь проклята та секунда, когда я решил зайти в супермаркет и увидел его! Если бы не он, возможно, у меня был бы шанс… Но нет. Я когда-то мечтал, что мы будем шлепать босиком по воде, как какие-нибудь влюбленные парочки на Лонг-Айленд. Обязательно в белых парусиновых штанах, непомерно широких и лопающих от ветра. Глупые мечты…_

Мне вдруг захотелось обнять Эммета, но я подумал, получится нехорошо, фальшиво. Не тогда, когда черный взгляд напротив сдирает с меня кожу живьем. 

\- Не забудьте проставлять даты! – вещал Крейг из своего угла, пока Эйдан листал перешедшую к нему тетрадь. – Пишите все, что чувствуете, все, чем живете. Это для потомков!

_Я люблю тебя._

\- Помните, что потомки, которые найдут Библию Церкви Адама Спасителя, будут…

\- Крейг, заткнись, - уныло сказал Адам. Надругательство над тетрадкой он явно переживал с трудом.

Я смотрел в тетрадь и не верил своим глазам. Из на с двоих кто-то определенно спятил.

\- Ты сошел с ума, - прошептал я. - У тебя от ветра мозги набекрень?

_Я люблю тебя._

Наверное, все же я сошел с ума, и теперь у меня самые настоящие галлюцинации.

\- Нет.

_Да. ___

Оглушительно резко захлопала ставня – не выдержала щеколда. Как сумасшедшая, она моталась туда-сюда, не переставая. Следом за ней захлопала вторая, перепуганные коты рванули под диван. 

А я все пялился на его _да_. 

\- Господи Иисусе! – Бен, как раз сидевший у окна, вскочил на ноги. 

Стук ставен, словно нервный припадок смертельно больного, всполошил всех. Все пришло в движение, будто ветер и впрямь ворвался к нам в дом. Но нет, он всего лишь истерично хлопал ставнями, напоминая, кто тут хозяин. Я глянул в окно – наш дом, мы все, и я, и Эйдан, и свечи, и овцы, и тетрадка эта дурацкая были в самом сердце бури. Она словно бы заглядывала в окно своим черным смертельным глазом и смотрела прямо на меня. Дом буквально стонал от хлестких ударов ветра. 

Эйдан резко встал, до боли стиснув мою руку и закрывая собой от бури. 

Неожиданно хлынул дождь, заструившись по стеклам. 

\- Ого, молния! Вы видели? 

\- Вон еще одна! 

\- И еще! 

Оглушительный раскат грома заставил меня очнуться – я резко выдернул руку и попятился прочь от Эйдана. 

_Это все Эйдан._

Эйдан был этой бурей, рушащей во мне все. С нашей первой встречи это был только он. 

Эйдан, стоявший в свете свечей, освещаемый резкими вспышками молний. Было в нем что-то в этот момент, от кельтов доставшееся. Древняя магия, невероятной силы магнетизм. Он – та самая воронка Мариинской впадины. Это он устроил здесь конец света, засранец. 

_Я пришел за тобой._

Вот ради чего все.

Ставни нам наконец оторвало, стало оглушительно тихо. Я попятился во тьму коридора, туда, где пробивался свет из гаража от солнечной лампы. Она была не электрическая, но достаточно яркая, чтобы развеять магию всего этого безумства. Ее холодный свет, как свет разума, успокаивал, приводя смятенный рассудок в порядок. 

Крыша была надежно прикреплена и больше не скрипела, мотоцикл молчаливо поблескивал фарой, будто выражал сочувствие. Я перевел дух и сел на стремянку. Мне многое нужно… 

– Дин! – Эйдан ворвался в гараж как… как угадайте что, блин! – Хватит уже бегать от меня. 

\- Я не бегаю, - конечно же я бегаю, но это не значит, что я должен с ним теперь соглашаться, верно? 

\- Хорошо, - Эйдан подошел ближе, - тогда давай, расскажи мне, как это еще можно назвать. 

Опять двадцать пять. Если этот разговор закончится также как и тот («Давай, расскажи мне»), можете ставить на мне крест. 

\- Как это назвать? Устроил тут конец света, оторвал мне ставни, напугал бедных котов… - я резко умолк. – Зачем ты приехал? 

Он отвернулся, уставившись на починенную им крышу, и пожал плечами. 

\- У меня есть старший брат… 

\- Я в курсе. 

\- Он женился. 

\- И ты приехал, чтобы возместить потерю? – я сам не понимал, насколько глупо это прозвучало. 

\- Он женился на мужчине. 

Я окончательно перестал что-либо понимать. 

\- Послушай, я так не могу. Ты можешь по-человечески… 

\- Это ты послушай, - Эйдан сел на старые коробки с инструментами. – Все еще в школе началось. Ну он был старший, ему было можно. На меня же возлагались надежды продолжения семьи, мне вбивалась с самого детства одна единственная мысль. Я думаю, ты уже понял, какая. После каждого нового мальчика, которого он приводил в дом, мне полоскали мозги часами. 

Эйдан говорил все быстрее и быстрее, проглатывая окончания и стирая свой танцующий ирландский голос в кровь. Под конец я вообще перестал его понимать, улавливал только интонации. Да ему и не нужно было, чтобы его понимали – он не со мной сейчас говорил, он вел монолог со своими родителями. 

\- Почему я в тебя влюбился? А могло ли быть иначе? Мой отец верит в судьбу, наверное, что-то из его взглядов передалось и мне. Когда все складывается одно к одному, разве возможны сомнения? Будь ты девушкой, я бы… все было бы не так. Но ты… я испугался. Все, что говорили мне отец и мать, все восставало против тебя. Я был с ними согласен… и не был. Я любил и ненавидел тебя одновременно. Это все равно что ходить всю жизнь на ногах и вдруг встать на руки. Думаешь, как такой взрослый мальчик жил по родительской указке? – Эйдан пожал плечами. - Нормально жил. Любил, ел, спал. И продолжал бы, если бы не встретил тебя. Ты… всю мою жизнь перевернул с ног на голову. Все во мне умерло, остался только голос мой, который все твердил и твердил о тебе. Я… ты знаешь... я... 

Что такое? Слова кончились? Ну надо же. 

Эйдан резко встал, нервно зачесав волосы назад, и закурил. 

Ох, как часто я представлял себе, что все ему выскажу. Всю ту боль от отказа. Теперь же у меня не было слов. 

\- Я приехал за тобой, - сказал он. Еще немного, и эти слова выжгутся у меня в подкорке, честное слово. 

\- Ты думаешь, это что-то меняет? – мой голос охрип, как будто я молчал тысячу лет. 

\- А разве нет? – он смотрел так удивленно и растерянно, что я невольно улыбнулся этой наивности. Он что, всерьез полагал, что приедет и все будет хорошо? 

\- Давай проясним. Ты меня полюбил, так? Когда я ответил тебе взаимностью, ты дал мне по морде и наговорил столько всего, что… - я выдохнул. – Как ты думаешь, сколько у меня причин доверять тебе после этого? 

Эйдан отвернулся. 

\- Вот и я думаю, что ни одной. 

\- Дай мне хотя бы шанс! Я не верю, что ты мог так быстро все забыть! – Эйдан вдруг оказался рядом и схватил меня за плечи. – Да этот твой Эммет вообще… 

\- Собирал меня по кускам, - тихо промолвил я. За то, что я произнес дальше, я готов был вырвать себе язык. – Однажды, ты сделал мне больно. Просто растоптал. Из-за страха, или законов твоих родителей, из-за представлений о приличиях, я не знаю… Не нужно делать это опять. Не разрушай нашу с Эмметом любовь. 

Я чувствовал себя последним уродом, но мне нужно было, чтобы Эйдан отвязался, а с Эмметом можно и потом разобраться. В отличие от некоторых буйных ирландцев, он сначала думает, а потом делает. 

\- Ты его любишь? 

\- Он меня любит. 

\- _Ты_ его любишь? 

Ну что же я, соврать не смогу, что ли? Лицо Эйдана было так близко, и глаза, совершенно безумные, гипнотизировали, лишая воли. Но я понимал каждой своей клеточкой, что решается моя жизнь. Он сделает все, чтобы убедить меня. 

Все, кроме одного – _не позволит мне решить самостоятельно._

А значит, ни о каком доверии не может быть и речи. 

\- …Да. 

Его поцелуи горячие, передние зубы больно ударились об мои. Он разве что не рычал, и мне великих трудов стоило не отвечать ему. Нельзя. Таких людей лучше любить на расстоянии. 

\- Ты приехал за тем, прошлым Дином, - совсем не это хотели говорить мои губы. Да что уж там, они вообще не говорить хотели. - Но его здесь нет. Здесь только я, и я прошу тебя не ломать меня снова. И уйти, просто уйти. Хотя бы в память о нем. Договорились? 

Если Эйдан меня сейчас отпустит, если он согласится… если… 

Он медленно отпустил мои плечи, отступил на шаг, два - и оставил меня одного. 

Я упал как подкошенный на колени от осознания того, что только что угробил своими руками 

Губы саднило. В глазах что-то жгло. Мне оставалось только одно – выйти на улицу, и пусть грозовая буря заберет меня с собой далеко-далеко. Туда, где нет ни надежд, ни сомнений. 

Я прислушался – бури не было и в помине. Ветер все так же свистел, но уже тише, гроза прошла, и, кажется, даже дождь перестал барабанить. Я поймал себя на мысли, что все это время действительно жил надеждой – Эйдан вот так придет и скажет: я люблю тебя.  
Но нет, пора смириться с грядущими компромиссами и наконец понять, что выбор с каждым годом будет становиться все _у_ же.  
Что выбирая между обыденной жизнью и следованию чувствам, нужно руководствоваться разумом – он спасет и себя, и сердце. Что о больших, судьбоносных решениях можно впредь не волноваться – ты уже свернул с широкой дороги на проселочную тропинку.  
Эйдан просил о доверии, но, кажется, я слишком стар для этого. 

Доверие требует храбрости, а храбрость зиждется на доверии – парадокс, и мне его здесь, среди разрушенного ветром Окленда, в компании полупьяных друзей и перепуганных животных, не решить. Может быть, такие парадоксы решаются сердцем, но я уже сделал свой выбор в пользу разума. 

Ладно, пустяки. В спальне меня ждут два моих хороших друга. Да вы наверняка слышали о них – Джонни Уокер и Джек Дэниелс. Классные ребята, готовые всегда составить компанию, особенно когда жизнь скатывается в полное дерьмо. 

Я вышел в коридор и замер. 

\- …го прошу – береги его. 

\- Да ты хоть знаешь, что с ним было в Лос-Анджелесе? – голос Эммета. Разъяренный, почти бешеный. – Это из-за тебя все! 

\- Да, - Эйдана еле слышно. – Я вин… 

Звук удара. 

Мне бы выйти и вмешаться, но я словно прирос к полу - Эммет врезал Эйдану? Да ладно. 

\- Что же… за дело. 

\- Да, чувак, за дело. И я врежу тебе еще раз, если только… 

\- В следующий раз я тебе отвечу, - голос Эйдана глухой, но сталь в нем слышу даже я отсюда. – Не оставляй его. И никогда не предавай. Я бы... но он… он не… Тебе он верит больше. С тобой он будет счастливее. 

Шаги, тишина. 

Я тупо пялился в стену словно слепой. Появись сейчас в моем доме слон, я бы и его не заметил. 

Дурак. Какой дурак. 

Это я тут возмущался, что Эйдан меня лишает самостоятельного решения? Ну что ж, теперь мне не нужно решать вовсе. 

Свою роль мне удалось сыграть с блеском – я хотел, чтобы Эйдан поверил, будто без него я буду счастлив? О да, он не просто поверил. 

_Он это принял._

Так смотрите же на того, кто еще никогда в жизни с такой ненавистью не воспринимал свое собственное актерское мастерство. Все во мне буквально кричало от злости, но я сам был виноват. 

Доверие и храбрость. Храбрость и доверие. 

Возможно, быть смелым означало просто совершать очевидное? 

Взять и рассказать все? Но кто теперь будет меня слушать? Дом опустел, часы пробили полночь – сны пришли на смену нашим дурным разговорам. 

В гостиной горел кем-то заботливо оставленный огарок свечи. Стол и полки были заляпаны воском, петли, теперь уже без ставен, тихонько скрипели на ветру, коробки из-под пиццы и пустые банки пива валялись кругом, как осколки кораблекрушения. 

Позабытая всеми тетрадь шуршала страницами от сквозняка… 

Как призрачный свет маяка, как надежда, что земля где-то рядом, когда буря разгромила корабль в щепки.

...записывайте все, проставляйте даты... 

...Бен, пиши разборчивее... 

...я построю Церковь Адама Хранителя...

_Дин, ты поставил дату?_

Я писал всю ночь – что-то словно нашло на меня, и нужно было выплеснуть это на бумагу, иначе бы оно меня затопило. Каждый из нас должен был записать историю в Тетрадные Анналы нашего летописца – таков был замысел? Ну хорошо, вот мой рассказ. Он спонтанен, неправдоподобен, надуман. Все ровно так, как и бывает на самом деле. 

Эйдан. Партнер по съемкам? 

Я тупо пялился в слово «партнер», перечитывая его вновь и вновь, пока оно не потеряло смысл. Всплывает глупое «половой партнер» и я тихонько хихикаю, так, чтобы не услышал ветер. Половой партнер, господи, можно подумать, что жизнь это деловой проект. Ассистент по дрочке, еще скажите. Топ-менеджер орального обслуживания по высшему разряду. Доверенный по… а, ладно. 

Эйдан. Друг? 

Наверное, я также всматривался в Эйдана, пока «друг» не перешло в нечто большее. Считаю ли я его другом сейчас? Безусловно. Иногда мне казалось, что мы дружили до того, как познакомились. Наверное, уже тогда я не различал друга и 

Любимого? 

Но разве так поступают с теми, кого любят? Я был готов для него на все, а сейчас отказался, лишь бы только не испытать ту боль снова. Любовь это или ложный надрыв? 

_Проставляй даты, Дин. Отсчитывай время. У тебя уже не будет впереди бесконечности, как казалось когда-то._

Я исписал десять страниц, а правды так и не сказал... 

_люблю тебя_

_Я трус и не смог произнести этого вслух. Кто знает, может, память о том ночном клубе меня остановила? Твои руки мне часто снились во все. Не всегда эти сны были хорошими. Но вопреки всему_

_я люблю тебя_

_прочти это, когда проснешься завтра и найдешь тетрадь_

_твой дин_

_п.с. я заставил тебя поверить в мое безразличие, но это была ложь_

_~_

Я проснулся на диване в гостиной, там же где и заснул – среди всех этих коробок и банок, и овечьей шерсти. Овцы линяют как проклятые, какого черта Бретт их не стрижет? 

Кто-то заботливо укрыл меня пледом. В комнате было холодно – и светло? Ах, точно, у нас же сорвало ставни. Но все же что-то не давало мне покоя. Было… необычно. То, что было все это время, исчезло. 

И тут я понял. 

Ветер успокоился. Больше не было слышно монотонного гудения за стенами и под крышей. Деревья не шумели и не трещали. Вокруг была тишина, от которой губы сами расплывались в блаженной улыбке. 

Мы пережили этот сезон. Мир возвращался. 

Я встал и прямо босиком прошлепал в коридор – дверь на улицу была нараспашку. Бен грузил свой дэлорен пакетами с мусором, Две Сары и Бэтмен собирали обломанные ветки, покрывшие словно ковром наш газон, Бретт выгуливал овец, Крейга нигде не было видно – не удивлюсь, если он уже слинял. Солнце нещадно слепило глаза, ветер еще был, но уже не такой сильный. 

Я вернулся в дом. В надежде раздобыть кусок засохшей пиццы или позабытый пакет с чипсами, завернул обратно в гостиную – на кухне искать бесполезно, там наверняка ничего нет – и обомлел. Эммет с выражением Как Же Я Был Прав на лице листал позабытую мной тетрадь. 

Каждая перевернутая страница отдавалась в голове гулом, будто я неделю беспросветно бухал. Он облизнул палец, перевернул еще одну, истерзанную всеми моими ночными _Эйдан! Эйдан! Эйдан!_ и начал зачитывать вслух: 

\- «План Б – игнорировать Эйдана. Простой, но бесполезный. Все равно что игнорировать стояк в штанах. План В – использовать Эммета. Он влюблен в меня без памяти, это отличный шанс». 

\- Эммет… - вышел только каркающий хрип. Я вцепился в плед, желая провалиться сквозь землю, и тут почувствовал, как мне кожу стянуло на затылке, а в лопатки уперлось что-то твердое – так мог смотреть только один человек. Стоящий сейчас за спиной. 

Ситуация громоздила между нами все новые недоразумения, и это еще было мягко сказано. Меня охватило состояние перманентной истерики. Настолько глубокое, будто всю жизнь было со мной. 

\- Погоди, тут еще есть, - он пролистнул несколько страниц, - вот, гениальное: «Что хочешь делай – бей, унижай, раз за разом ломай, но я люблю тебя». Почти как стихи. Но на мой вкус пафоса многовато. 

Эммет резко вырвал тетрадный лист. Его подхватило сквозняком и вынесло в распахнутое окно. 

\- О, а вот здесь тоже шикарно: «Я люблю тебя. Прочти это, пожалуйста, когда проснешься завтра и найдешь тетрадь. Твой Дин». 

\- Эммет… 

\- _Мой_ Дин? 

На него было страшно смотреть. Он будто вмиг постарел. 

Я сделал с ним то же, что со мной Эйдан – ударил в самое больное. 

За спиной было тихо, но эта была обманчивая тишина – так хищник замирает в засаде. 

Эммет вырвал еще один лист. 

\- «Мне часто снятся твои руки…» 

\- Эммет, хватит, пожалуйста, - голос ко мне так и не вернулся, я каркал как ворона. 

Он посмотрел мне в глаза, и это был лютый взгляд. 

\- Ты прав. Пожалуй, действительно хватит. 

Он разорвал тетрадь и ушел из моего дома навсегда. 

Тут же залетел оклендский ветер. Захлопал дверцами в шкафах, умытыми вчерашним дождем окнами, зашуршал обертками фастфуда, подхватил мои ночные признания… Я повернулся к Эйдану. 

Между нами летали вырванные листки, все эти _Эйдан! Эйдан! Эйдан!_ и _Люблю!_ а он смотрел так, как смотрят на убийцу невинных младенцев. 

Готовый придушить. 

Надавать мне по щекам, как тогда, но теперь уж точно за дело. 

Он опустил свою сумку, ту самую, с которой приехал, и шагнул ко мне. Поймал на лету один из тетрадных листков, пробежался глазами, разжал пальцы — _Эйдан! Эйдан!_ спланировало на кресло с позабытой гитарой. 

Он подошел еще ближе — я мог коснуться кончиком носа его груди, вдохнуть запах, почувствовать тепло его тела. Предательски защипало в глазах. Хорошо, что он не видит, а то ему бы хватило ума платок мне дать. Два года пронеслись в памяти порывом ветра — ни за что не цепляясь — и забылись. Мы словно сделали круг, вернувшись к исходной точке, и получили возможность начать сначала.Наверное, мне нужно было что-то сказать? Но все, что я должен был сказать, кружилось разорванным между нами и по всему дому, вылетало в двери и окна, и каминную трубу на улицы и тротуары. Весь я, все мои чувства, вся душа, которую я так неистово изливал вчера на бумагу, разлеталась сейчас по городу. Не только я — все мы, каждый из нас, переживших этот ветер: пастухи, бунтари, негодяи, поэты… 

Не удивляйтесь, если вдруг однажды у порога вашего дома окажется исписанный мелким кривым почерком тетрадный лист. Возможно, это просто чья-то самая обычная история любви. 

.

Все это было, было.  
Все это нас палило.  
Все это лило, било,  
вздергивало и мотало,  
и отнимало силы,  
и волокло в могилу,  
и втаскивало на пьедесталы,  
а потом низвергало,  
а потом - забывало,  
а потом вызывало  
на поиски разных истин,  
чтоб начисто заблудиться  
в жидких кустах амбиций,  
в дикой грязи простраций,  
ассоциаций, концепций  
и - просто среди эмоций.


End file.
